The Pearl Of Souls
by beres
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go back for Christmas, but Jackie has a surprise for them and they soon find out about what could be a deadly plot, to Rose's family. TenRose.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this is my first fanfic, so once you've read please review. Hope you injoy it and i'll update soon.

Chapter One.

"Doctor" Rose said coming into the control room of the TARDIS. She had just realised that it was Christmas eve, back in earth anyway, and she wanted to see her mother.

"Yeah?" the Doctor asked coming out from under the TARDIS console.

"It's Christmas" Rose said and laughed at the Doctor's blank expression until it hit him with what she was getting at.

"Uh oh" the Doctor said "Okay Rose, I know we had Christmas dinner last year with your mother but-" the Doctor started but was interrupted by Rose.

"I know you don't do domestic. But can we please just visit my mother, it'll make her Christmas if we're there"

"You mean if your there" the Doctor said earning him a glare from Rose.

"Please, it'll only be for a few days. I promise" Rose said doing the puppy dog eyes that she knew the Doctor couldn't resist.

"Oh fine" the Doctor said and he set the co-ordinates for London, making Rose smile at him. "But we're not staying until New Year like last time"

"Trust me I can promise you that won't happen. We'll be back home by then I can promise you" Rose said as the TARDIS materialised in the Powell estate.

The Doctor and Rose walked onto the Powell estate. The Doctor looked around at the now very familiar surroundings, as they came back quite often.

It was Christmas eve, the Doctor thought as they walked up the stairs. It had been one year since the sycorax, one year since they'd all sat round and eaten Christmas dinner together. And knowing Jackie they'd be doing the same this year as well, like many other families at Christmas. Is that what they were to him now, Family, Rose and himself had been through so much in the last two years, and they'd grown very close. But does that make them family now.

Jackie opened the door with a smile on her face, a smile that widened the moment she saw them standing there.

"Oh Rose, you made it. I thought you said you'd call before your next visit. What use is a phone if you don't use it" Jackie said pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too but your crushing my diaphragm and I can't breath" Rose replied.

"Oh sorry love" Jackie said releasing her daughter from her grip "You know I was just about to ring you. I have something to tell you, but come on I'll tell you over a cup of tea" Jackie said ushering them into the flat.

"Okay Mum tell me what's going on" Rose said when they were sitting down with a cup of tea.

"Well you see it's Mo. Her husband John has inherited a house from his aunt who died. You know Uncle Josh, the man with the-"

"Yes Mum I know who Uncle Josh is" Rose said

"Right yes sorry love" Jackie said "Anyway, it turns out he's inherited this house from her as he's the only living relative."

"And that's good because?" Rose asked

"They've invited us round for Christmas." Jackie said "Now I've said that I'm going and I said that if you were here you and the Doctor would come too-"

"Oh no Mum I can't" Rose protested, even though she would quite like to see them all again.

"Rose, we haven't seen them in years, and they really want to meet who your travelling with." Jackie said

"Well yes but I can't just leave the Doctor." Rose replied.

"But Rose-" Jackie said

"No Mum I'm sorry but I can't come with you" Rose said "The Doctor doesn't do families and I don't want to leave him"

"Rose" the Doctor said softly standing up behind the two women who had now stood up.

"No Doctor. I'm sorting this one. I know you don't like domestics so this isn't a good idea"

"And if I'm meant to come along too don't I get a say in all this?" the Doctor said.

"Well yeah, but your going to say no. You said so yourself you don't do families" Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"And when was that exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"Well just after we met, when Mum invited you round to dinner" Rose said

"And what's happened since then?"

"Oh loads of stuff. Werewolves, Krillitanes, Cybermen, clockwork men-" Rose replied

"I mean to me" the Doctor asked

"Oh you regenerated" Rose said

"Yeah" the Doctor said

"What are you trying to say?" Rose asked

"I mean, we can go" the Doctor said

"Oh well that's sorted then. I'll go and ring Mo right now" Jackie said running over to the phone.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked "I mean isn't it too domestic for you?"

"Well like you said it's only until boxing day. Anyway I want to meet your family" the Doctor said and Rose in reply pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear "Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The name of Rose's uncle is Josh, not John. Sorry if this causes any confusion.

Chapter 2:

Once the Doctor and Rose had finally managed to convince Jackie that the TARDIS was safe to travel in, they were able to set off.

The place that Josh had inherited was in Kettleness, near Whitby in North Yorkshire. The house was easy to find as it was virtually the only one there.

Once the mass of hugs and kisses were over from Mo and Josh, they were shown round the house. The lounge was as big as the Tyler lounge and kitchen put together, so compared to the Jackie's flat this place was big. They followed Mo up the stairs and were shown their rooms so they could put their luggage there. Rose had convinced the Doctor to bring a bag as she didn't think that they should know about the TARDIS just yet, so reluctantly he had done so.

Once all that had been sorted out, they were able to have a well deserved cup of tea and mince pies. Rose tried very hard not to laugh as they Doctor tucked in to his third mince pie of the evening.

"So where's Meg?" Jackie asked.

"Oh she's gone out with some friends; she'll be back soon though." Mo replied.

"So then Rose, where have you been travelling, we've been bursting to hear about it" Josh asked.

"Oh we've been to-" Rose started to reply but the Doctor interrupted by saying.

"Paris" the Doctor said

"Yep Paris and around France" Rose said "Great place by the way, would definitely recommend it" Rose replied.

"France, last time I talked to Jackie you were in Italy" Josh said.

"And when was the last time you talked to Mum?" Rose asked.

"Two days ago" Josh said.

"Ah well you see, we were in Italy met my old friend the pope anyway, but then we got to Paris, and back to London" the Doctor said.

"In one day?" Mo said

"Yes in one day. The Doctor doesn't stop much when he drives" Rose said.

"Yeah, once I start to drive I don't stop until we reach the destination" the Doctor said.

"And when did you arrive at Jackie's?" Mo asked.

"Just after I rang you this afternoon, Rose's phone ran out so she couldn't call me to say that they were coming" Jackie interrupted.

"Yeah, actually I've done an lot of driving in the last two days, I'm very tired I'm going to bed" the Doctor said fake yawning as he got up, he glanced back at Rose signalling for her to come.

"Yeah actually I think I might as well" Rose said and before any more questions could come their way they made their way upstairs.

Rose and the Doctor wasn't tired what so ever, so they just stayed in the Doctor's room. They sat on the Doctor's bed chatting about what they had supposedly done in France and Italy, so if the question arose again they would be able to answer it.

Rose fell asleep after a little while, after star gazing out the window with the Doctor, who was showing her the different consolations. She loved star gazing, when ever they go to another planet she always asked about the stars. From the window you could also see the sea and the little Island that was near the shore.

The Doctor looked down at Rose's sleeping form, her chest rising and falling peacefully. He remembered last Christmas when she had fallen asleep during watching a Christmas carol with Richard E Grant as Bob Cratchit. She had fallen asleep on the sofa next to the Doctor after their walk.

Once they had eaten dinner together, they had all gone for a walk around a near by park. Jackie and Mickey had gone home to watch the vicar of Dibley, which meant the Doctor and Rose were able to talk probably regeneration and he had managed to gain her trust again. It was here that she'd learnt to accept that the other self wasn't coming back ever, and it was here that she grew to love him again, for who he was even if he did look a little different he was still the same man at heart, or in the Doctor's case hearts.

He glanced down at the sleeping form of Rose next to him, and covered her over with a blanket and soon fell asleep himself.

The next day the Doctor was woken by the sound of Mo and Jackie talking about Christmas dinner, for two middle aged women they were certainly very loud as if they were in the room with him.

He turned round and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him, which like the Doctor's opened wider in shock.

"Oh I'd forgotten I'd fallen asleep in here" Rose said when they'd both gotten over the initial shock.

"Yeah me too" the Doctor said sitting up.

"Morning" came a voice from the door way, and the Doctor and Rose looked round to see Jackie standing in the doorway next to Mo.

"Mum" Rose said turning slightly red.

"It's not what it looks like I swear" the Doctor said "I haven't touched your daughter"

"I fell asleep when we were star gazing that's why I'm in here" Rose said.

"Yes I know don't look so anxious" Jackie said "We were just coming up to see if you two were awake. It's nearly time for Christmas dinner"

"Oh" the Doctor said as the two women left the room.

"That could have been tricky" Rose said getting out of bed.

"Don't I just know it, Rose" the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose said turning round to face the Doctor smiling at him as she did so.

"Merry Christmas" the Doctor said

"Yeah, merry Christmas" Rose replied.

Christmas dinner was finally over and they went through to the lounge, for more mince pies and tea. This was where the Doctor met Meg, and they found out about the boxing day fair the next day in a near by town.

Rose and the Doctor after a while decided that they wanted to have a look outside before it got too dark, to find out how to get to the boxing day fair and to have a look at the cliffs.

They were walking along the cliff tops, it was now just about getting dark and the first stars were beginning to come out.

"Isn't that Aldebaran in the consolation of Taurus" Rose asked pointing up towards the star she meant.

"Yes" the Doctor replied smiling at her.

"Where do some of the names come from?" Rose asked

"Well Aldeberan is Arabic. Like a lot of the others" the Doctor replied.

"What like Alghul, is that Arabic?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's right" the Doctor said "Actually that reminds me" the Doctor said getting out a small package from his coat pocket.

"Here, I thought you might like this" the Doctor said and Rose unwrapped it to reveal a necklace.

"The rocks from my planet Gallifrey, it's the only one left in existence now." He said mournfully as he remembered his people. "It belonged to someone I knew pretty well"

"It's lovely" Rose said "What does it do, is it just a ordinary necklace?" she asked trying to change the subject from his planet.

"Well, it glows if someone from my planet is hurt" the Doctor said "But it shouldn't do that now"

"Oh" Rose said looking down at the necklace in her hand. It was beautiful; she was holding something from the Doctor's planet, from his past. Could she really accept something that was so important to him?.

"Are you sure, you wan to give this to me, I mean if it's too important to you then you can have it" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I want you to have it" the Doctor said putting it round her neck.

"Thank you" Rose said and they walked back to the house for the rest of the evening enjoying their second Christmas together.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Kettleness is a real place, and it is very near Whitby in north Yorkshire. And I remember it being very small and remote and very near the sea, but other than that I don't really know much about it.

Hope you enjoy, please R&R.

Chapter 3:

Rose woke up, in her own room this time, and wandered downstairs for breakfast. Once she finally managed to find the right way downstairs as the house had so many ways down stairs, she was able to eat her breakfast.

She was eating her toast quietly when the Doctor came in looking seriously at an old book; he had obviously been in the library at the other end of the house.

"What you reading" Rose asked as he sat down.

"It's called the history of Kettleness" the Doctor replied sitting next to Rose at the table. "Apparently Kettleness used to be where Artists in Yorkshire would come and paint the sea, in the early 20th century" the Doctor said.

"Oh well, it's certainly a place that an artist would like" Rose replied as Meg came in.

"Did you know that Meg, that Kettleness was somewhere that artists came?" Rose asked.

"No but that would explain a lot" Meg replied.

"What does that explain?" the Doctor asked.

"There's a little room upstairs full of paintings. I'll show you later if you like, but right now we have a fair to go to" Meg replied and so they left for the fair in the near by village.

When they got to the fair they had dressed up warmly and went on virtually anything they could see, except the roller coasters. Rose and Meg watched as the Doctor went over to buy tickets for the little cinema that was here, the rain had begun to fall so they had ran to the nearest building which also happened to be a cinema.

"So come on then tell me" Meg said looking at Rose.

"Tell you what?" Rose said

"I knew you were travelling with a man, but that's all I don't know the facts. I mean who he, where does he come from is" Meg asked.

"Well to be honest I'm not very sure" Rose lied she knew exactly where the Doctor came from but she didn't quite know how to explain how he's the last of his species.

"Really you've been travelling for two years" Meg said.

"Yeah, he's never very open about his past. He doesn't like talking about it much" Rose replied.

"Oh right" Meg said "Where did you meet him?"

"At work, the day it blew up" Rose said smiling at when they first met.

"Oh I heard about that. That was terrible, so many people lost their jobs"

"Don't I just know it" Rose said "I was one of them remember"

"Yeah course you were, but I mean you met him, you went off" Meg said looking down at the floor. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Rose asked.

"Travelling, instead of staying home and getting a job or doing you're A-levels" Meg said.

"It's fantastic, I've seen so many things that you wouldn't even imagine. And travelling with the Doctor is great" Rose replied.

"He's very special to you isn't he" Meg said.

"Yeah he is" Rose replied as the Doctor came back with the tickets.

"Ready?" the Doctor said ending their conversation and they walked into the film.

Meg could see the Doctor and Rose through the side of her eyes. She noticed that the Doctor had Rose's hand in his; she could tell that they were very close and the truth was she'd never seen Rose happier. When she was with Mickey she was happy, but not as happy as she was with the Doctor. Whoever he was, he was the best thing that ever happened to her.

When the end of the film had come about, the rain had stopped so they were able to go out without getting drenched. All the rides had stopped though so they started to make their way back to the house.

"So what was that room you were going to show us?" the Doctor asked when they got back.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that" Rose replied.

"Look I'll show you" Meg said and they followed her up stairs and into a room, that looked like it had paintings on the wall. All the paintings were of the same place at the same time of day and every painting had a woman in it. The women in the painting, were all sitting in exactly the same place on a cliff over looking the sea, but all the women were in exactly the same place, and most had the same sad expression on their face.

"Hector Gustavo" Rose said reading the artists signature and then going to the next and the next and the next. "Their all by the same artist"

"I think he was the name of the man who lived here" Meg replied.

"Yes your right. It says in that book that Hector Gustavo was a devoted artist to this little village and used his wives in his paintings"

"Must have had a lot of wives" Rose said looking around the wall at the small room.

"Yeah" Meg agreed "Quite a few"

"Is it just me or do they all look so-" Rose said and thought about the right word to use "Sad, and white. This room is so white" Rose said looking at the walls.

"Yeah know what you mean" the Doctor said looking closely at one of the paintings.

"You alright" Rose asked notice the Doctor's face had gone slightly paler than normal.

"Yeah I'm fine" the Doctor replied. "This woman, she looks familiar for some reason. I just can't quite think why"

"DINNER'S READY" came a shout from down the stairs so they went down to meet the other members of the family.

Rose was walking down a path in a garden, a place she'd never been before. On a planet she'd never been too.

She was wearing her necklace that she'd been given, she looked around and saw that every woman was wearing one that she could see in sight.

Then all of a sudden the women and men had gone, and the necklaces were left on the ground burning the brightest red Rose had ever seen.

She could see a family in the distance; they were walking down the same path that she was on.

They were smiling, chatting, laughing, like any other normal family, but then they were gone. They were all gone, all of them were gone except the man.

Then she saw men running down towards her, they were heavily armed and wearing the necklaces again, but now they were bright blue.

Then the ground was on fire and all the people before her were burning, and shouting for their lives all except two, a man and a woman.

The woman looked to be behind bars, trying so hard to get out, but never getting there.

The woman was screaming for the man to let her free, hands were reaching out of the sky and trying to reach the keys from another man that was on the top of the prison.

Then the man she's first seen was next to her, he looked at her and she gasped when she saw who he was.

"DOCTOR!!!" the woman was shouting from the jail. "DOCTOR HELP ME"

"I can't Romana. I can't I'm sorry" the Doctor said back to the young woman behind the door.

Rose turned round to see the Doctor. Not the Doctor as she knew him now, but the old Doctor, the ninth Doctor. He was smiling at her, she wanted to reach out to him. Then there was lightning from the air and it struck him, turning him to dust.

She heard an evil laugh behind her; she turned round to see the man on top of the prison, throwing something to her. She caught it and realised it was a bottle of Aspirin.

Then she heard a gun shot and realised that the Doctor, the Tenth Doctor, had been shot.

He was lying on the fiery red floor, he was in pain and his wound was bleeding.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed and tried to run over to him, but he was getting further and further away from her as the ground began to shake and everything turned a bright white.

The Doctor was walking back from the kitchen looking for Rose. All the others had gone out for a drink at the local pub. Rose and himself had stayed behind, Rose was tried and the Doctor didn't want to go unless she was going.

He was wondering why that painting felt so familiar, he's never even been here before. He also wondered where Rose was, he hadn't seen her in an hour.

Then he heard her screaming, he began to run towards the screams that were coming from the lounge.

He entered the room at full speed, and saw that she was lying on the floor. Tossing and turning, she was having a nightmare.

Without a second thought he was down on the ground next to her, trying to wake her.

"Rose" the Doctor said shaking her to wake her up.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted still obviously in her nightmare. "No Doctor, come back! Don't leave me!" Rose shouted again.

"Wake up Rose" the Doctor said

"Come back" Rose shouted again.

"Rose, it's alright I'm here" the Doctor said "I'm here" he said again and she opened her eyes and sat bolt up right tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked pulling her into a hug, that she obviously needed.

"There were these people they disappeared then they were gone and this family. Then they disappeared too.

There were men, running and screaming for their lives. And a woman called Romana, and hands and you." Rose said but stopped when she said that.

"I thought you'd left me" Rose sobbed into the Doctor's shoulder as he held her close to him.

"No. It's okay it was just a dream" the Doctor said.

"Promise me you won't leave me again" Rose said and the Doctor somehow knew that this nightmare had the old him in it somewhere.

"I won't leave you" the Doctor said kissing her forehead "I promise" the Doctor said holding her close to him meaning every word of what he'd just said, but then it hit him, had she just said that the women's name was Romana?.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

AN: Forth Chapter up, it's quite long, well longer than anything else I've written when it comes to chapters.

Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was when the work began on the house, as they had only just moved in there were still rooms to clean.

Half the house was already clean and able to live in, and so Jackie had changed their plans again and said they would stay until New Year, so they had to help with the cleaning.

Rose was working on one of the many bedrooms upstairs, she hadn't felt herself since last night and that dream she'd had.

She knew it was just a dream, a nightmare, that's all it was, but why did that nightmare seem so real.

She looked down at the necklace round her neck, she would treasure it forever. It was the one piece if jewellery from his home planet, where ever it was.

She'd love to of been able to see it, to of met his people, his family. But that was never going to happen was it. It would break him into pieces that have just been put back together, she couldn't- wouldn't ever do that to him.

No matter what she did or said she couldn't get the images of her dream out her head. The image of the Doctor turning to dust, and being shot those were the images that she feared the most.

Once she'd calmed down a little the night before, she'd gone into more detail about it and the Doctor reassured her that he wasn't going to leave her. She had also insisted that this wasn't mentioned to her mother, under any circumstances. She knew that Jackie would just worry and fuss about her. And she wasn't going to let that happen ever. But would he ever leave her? He had promised her that he wouldn't but could he keep that promise. He'd left her on that space ship with Mickey to save Madame De Pompadour, does that mean that he valued Madame De Pompadour more than her.

"Stop being stupid" Rose thought to herself she refused to think like that. He came back to her five and a half hours later. She was stupid to think that the Doctor would just abandon her.

But the old Doctor had left her too, he had regenerated, she still didn't know why, but he had left her forever, what happened if he didn't regenerate next time, what happened if he just died. Then he really would be gone, forever.

Maybe that's what her dream was telling her, dreams are meant to have meanings, maybe that's what this dream of hers meant. That no matter what he would leave her at some point. Sarah Jane's words came through her head, the words that she'd spoken oh so wisely to the Doctor.

"Whether it's a world, or a relationship everything has it's time and everything ends".

With these words in her head she sat down on the bed and tried her hardest not to cry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor was busy looking at the painting in that room, he still couldn't work out why the painting seemed so familiar to him. He'd given up on trying to look up who she was, but there was no evidence what so ever.

He had also given up on cleaning the games room, well nursery anyway. The room he was in had lots of board games and children's toys, whoever lived here before them must have had children.

He had noticed that Rose hadn't been herself today, or ever since last night and that dream.

It wasn't often that Rose got really upset, and whenever she was it hadn't ever affected her this way. She'd been down in the dumps all day; she'd hardly said a word to anyone at all and that was beginning to worry him.

He decided that he'd go and check that she was alright, and if not well then he'd sort that out with her.

As he searched through this houses many rooms, he finally found her lying on the bed in the room she'd been cleaning reading a book.

"Hi" the Doctor said smiling at her. "What you reading?"

"Oh it's called the History of Lucy's love life in ten and a half chapters" Rose said showing him the cover.

"Sounds interesting" the Doctor said.

"Yeah it's quite funny" Rose said "Made me laugh"

"Good, I like a book that can make you laugh" the Doctor said

"Rose" the Doctor said after a few minuets of silence.

"Yeah?" Rose replied not meeting the Doctor's eyes.

"What's the matter? I know something is up" the Doctor said.

"I'm just- I don't know. That nightmare last night, it really scared me." Rose said looking up at the Doctor and could see genuine concern in his eyes. "Does that sound bad; am I completely over reacting here?" Rose asked.

"No, sometimes dreams do that to you. Scare the living day lights out of you" the Doctor said.

"But I don't know why it scared me so much" Rose said truthfully.

"Well maybe it was the thought of losing someone that you're close to" the Doctor replied taking hold of her hand. "Rose last night when I said I would never leave you I meant it. I promise you I won't"

"Don't make promises that you know you can't keep" Rose replied "We can't travel together forever. You said it yourself that humans wither and die."

"That was a bit harsh. Sorry" the Doctor said thinking about the time he'd said that to her.

"No don't apologise your right, in the end I will wither and die." Rose said "But that doesn't scare me"

"Then what does?" the Doctor asked.

"You dying, or regenerating again" Rose said not meeting his eyes. "I don't think I could go through that again"

"Rose. He's still here" the Doctor said placing Rose's hand over his hearts. "Feel that"

"Yeah"

"Just because I'm different physically doesn't mean my hearts have changed. There the same hearts Rose. I'm still here, he's still here" the Doctor said "And you know what?"

"What?" Rose asked meeting the Doctor's eyes again.

"I'm in here" the Doctor said placing a hand over Rose's heart "And no matter where I am, what I'm doing, I'll always be with you."

"Thank you" Rose said smiling her first smile all day knowing that the Doctor, as usual was right.

"Feel better?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah loads" Rose replied.

"Good, because if your not careful your mother will be after you to find out what's wrong with you. And I don't fancy getting the blame and having a famous Tyler slap" the Doctor said standing up and holding out his hand to Rose who took it gladly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor had gone back to the room with the paintings to look more closely at them. Rose had gone to bed finally after a good two and a half hour game of Monopoly, which they had all played to pass the time, it had made Rose laugh when the Doctor kept whispering things in her ear, about a planet that was completely devoted to this particular game. Jackie, Mo and John had all gone out to the pub again. That seemed to be the routine at the moment, Rose and Meg go to sleep, the others go out to the pub and the Doctor just lingers about doing whatever he wants.

As the Doctor looked at the paintings again, there was something about them that was slightly creepy. It doesn't normally take him this long to work out why these painting were creepy, especially the one that seemed familiar to him.

Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about it like everyone else that seemed to of done, but with Rose having that dream the night before. When ever Rose had nightmares she would just get up and make some hot chocolate and perhaps talk to the Doctor about it. Something was going on, and the dream and the painting were linked together somehow. She'd never been that upset about something like a dream before. He hated seeing Rose so upset and hoped that she didn't

He looked at the painting again, the woman in the picture looked terrified like all the others, but why would someone be so terrified of a place like this. In the painting all they are doing are sitting in front of the sea, posing for a painting.

With this thought in mind, he went back to his room feeling surprisingly tired.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor woke up early the next morning, he woke up earlier than everyone else so he decided to go for a walk other wise he'd just stay in here bored stiff. Leaving Rose a quick note so she wouldn't worry he left.

He walked out onto the cliff, until he came to a little hut.

He walked over the hut curious to see what was inside; he tried to open the door which was locked so with his sonic screw driver he managed to open it up. As he walked in he noticed that the hut door had "Maids Quarters" written on the door.

Inside the hut he saw pictures and letters; the pictures were all of women in the paintings.

He looked around and noticed that the letters were all torn up; the one letter that wasn't torn up was lying on the bed next to the fire.

_My Dearest Sister Emma, _

_I know that you left for a good cause as you said. But Mother is doing fine now, you can come home. Since Uncle Edward moved into this part of town, he has given us ever so kindly accepted us in his household and Mother is able to stay there for life. Your good cause is no longer needed._

_I have found evidence that this Hector Gustavo, was born in 1806, it is now 1906 and he died in 1845. His mother and Father died when he was very young, so he was brought up in an orphanage. He was unmarried and had no children, how can someone survive one hundred years when he supposedly died when he was thirty nine. This man is dangerous and you need to escape from him as soon as possible._

_I have found records of maids in that house, that have gone missing, nine in total. Nine women, young girls even have died in that house and all of them had Hector Gustavo as their Master. _

_Please, my dear believe me when I say this man is dangerous. _

_Come home soon,_

_Love _

_Thomas. _

The Doctor read and re-read the letter trying to make any sense of it. This Thomas was right how could a human born in 1806 survive 100 years, something was very wrong. And there had been nine maids that had all gone missing, why had nine maids gone missing in the space of two months of their arrival.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose woke up and felt very thirsty, she wandered down the stairs and regretted not putting her dressing gown on as there was a sudden chill running through the house.

She sat down at the table sipping her water enjoying the quiet of the early morning.

After a few minuets of silence she heard the front door open and close quietly.

She wandered out the kitchen in time to see a familiar brown coat flow into the door that led to the library.

She shortly followed the Doctor into the room that he disappeared into, she found him at the top of one of the ladders looking for a book. He was wearing a determined look on his face, a look that she knew only to well. It was that look that told her that he was on to something.

"Doctor" Rose asked making him turn round and look at his watch when he saw her.

"Rose, bit early for you isn't it?" the Doctor said his smile turning to a frown. "You didn't have a bad dream again did you?"

"No I slept fine, I was just thirsty that's all." Rose replied sitting down on a chair.

"Oh right" the Doctor mumbled looking inside the book.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Walk" the Doctor replied "I found this hut, out on the cliffs"

"Did you go in?" Rose asked.

"Yes" the Doctor said closing the old book that he had hold of and looking Rose in the eye.

"What is it? What did you find?" Rose asked.

"Those paintings up in that little room, how many were there?" the Doctor asked.

"Nine I think" Rose replied.

"Hector Gustavo painted his wives supposedly in those paintings right?" the Doctor said and Rose knew he was getting something here.

"That's what you said" Rose replied.

"That hut I found, it was the Maid's Quarters for this house from the late 1800's. But those women in the paintings, I don't think they were his wives. They were his maids" the Doctor said.

"Okay" Rose replied slightly confused.

"Read this" the Doctor said handing her the letter he'd found in the hut, whilst he hunted out another old looking book.

"Doctor?" Rose said "What happened to the women?"

"I don't know. But what it says in that letter is right he did have nine maids and they all went missing after two months. Look the evidence is here" the Doctor said.

"Emma Harding, Katharine Jones, Hannah Wood, Grace Hardgreaves, Rebecca Smith, Jane Anderson, Louise Davidson, Sophie McLeod, R" Rose read from the records the Doctor was holding. "What does R mean?"

"I don't know" the Doctor replied. "Meg said that the man, who lived here before them was Hector Gustavo"

"But how come he lived for over a hundred years, these records stop in 1956. Where did Hector go after 1956?"

"That's what I'd like to know." The Doctor replied noticing that Rose was yawning.

"Tired?" he asked placing the book on the table.

"Yeah a bit" Rose replied.

"Go on, get some more sleep" the Doctor said

"But-" Rose protested

"Go on, you'll be no good investigating something if you're yawning all the time" the Doctor said and Rose looked like she was about to protest again but yawned and obviously decided against it.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Rose said smiling gratefully at the Doctor as she walked out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just had an idea that I'd give you a little taster of the next chapter.

Preview of Chapter five:

Meg followed them out onto the cliffs; she saw them go into the little blue box.

She walked inside curious at what it could be inside it and gasped at the sight she saw, the inside was bigger than the outside.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all your reviews, glad that people are enjoying reading this.

Things start to get going a little more in this chapter.

Hope you like it.

Please Read and Review.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg was walking back to her room, the house was quiet and slightly cold.

She felt like she's been up for hours, but she couldn't work out why.

She was trying to work out why she felt like this, then she saw it.

There was a woman standing in front of her, her face lit up in golden light. She looked exactly like one of the women in the paintings.

"Don't fall under the spell Meg. Do not obey him. All you get is misery." the woman said and with that she disappeared leaving Meg terrified.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose woke up a couple of hours later, even though it was about quarter to twelve there wasn't any sound coming from downstairs which meant that they were all sleeping, or they all had a hang over and were lousing about in the kitchen.

Rose pulled on a change of clothes, and was just walking out the door when she noticed Meg sitting in the corner looking paler than ever.

"Meg?" Rose said hurrying over to her cousin. "What's matter?"

"Oh Rose your going to think I'm mad" Meg said her face pale and her eyes wide with fear.

"I won't I promise. Just tell me what happened" Rose said gently and Meg could see the truth radiating from her eyes.

"I saw a ghost, a woman she wasn't alive Rose, I know she wasn't and she looked just like one of the women from the paintings" Meg replied forgetting all about the words the woman had spoken to her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Mo do you have Aspirin?" Jackie asked "I think I drank a little too much last night"

"Yeah sure" Mo said going over to a cupboard and getting some out for her.

"Aspirin what do you want Aspirin for?" the Doctor asked.

"Well I have an awful head ache this morning" Jackie replied and laughed at the face the Doctor made. "Take it you don't like it then"

"Like it, its terrible stuff, plus I'm allergic to the stuff" the Doctor said.

"Well I'm not and I'm taking the stuff" Jackie said as Meg and Rose came into the kitchen as the clock struck twelve.

"Well looks likes everyone's up later than I thought." Rose said noticing the clock and looking around at the other members of the family who looked as if they had no intention of getting up any sooner.

"I think I'll go and get some chips for everyone" Rose said winking at Meg who knew what she was on about as Rose dragged a bewildered Doctor who had just grabbed a mince pie, out the door.

"Rose what's wrong?" the Doctor said as soon as they'd gotten out the door.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Rose asked

"Rose what's happened? Why are you asking me this?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm asking because Meg thinks she's seen a ghost" Rose said.

"When?" the Doctor asked seeing that Rose was deadly serious.

"I don't know, I just found her sitting outside my room and I can tell you I've never seen her more terrified" Rose said "She said that the ghost looked just like one of the women in the paintings.

"Right, chips it is. From what I've heard from you aunt the fish and chip place's manager has been here all his life. He might know something about something about Hector" the Doctor said. "But first I think I trip to the TARDIS would be good. Then we can see if anything unusual like a ghost is in that house" the Doctor said smiling and offering his hand to Rose.

"So ghosts aren't impossible then?" Rose asked taking his hand.

"Nothing's impossible, it all depends on what you choose to believe" the Doctor said smiling at her and she smiled back but he could see the worry behind her eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg followed them out onto the cliffs not wanting to be near her Mum and Dad; she saw The Doctor and Rose walk in the wrong direction of the fish shop. She followed them along the cliff and saw them go into the little blue box. She wondered what on earth they could be doing in a blue box. Well judging at the way the two look together she wasn't sure she wanted to know. But there was only one way to find out and she decided to take her chances.

She walked to the door and hesitated for a moment before walking inside giving in to her curious instincts. She walked inside not expecting what she saw as she gasped; the inside was bigger than the outside.

"So is that do you think what-" Rose said she had her back to the door.

"Meg" the Doctor said seeing Meg standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean Meg?" Rose said "No Doctor my names Rose"

"Oh my God" Meg said and Rose turned around and saw Meg looking at her.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Rose asked knowing that now they would have to explain who the Doctor really was.

"I wondered where you were going. I saw that you were going in the wrong direction for chips. But to be honest now I think I'd rather not of because it just shows that I have really gone mad. Things aren't bigger in the inside, and neither are ghosts real" Meg said "I think I should really wake up, this is a very bad dream"

"No Meg. You're not going mad" Rose said coming towards her cousin who was still in a state of shock.

"Then what is this? No Human could do this. This isn't even possible, this is completely impossible"

"Yeah maybe for a human to achieve but not for a Time Lord" Rose replied.

"Time Lord?" Meg asked questionably.

"Yeah this is where I come in" the Doctor said walking round the TARDIS console and joining Rose in front of Meg.

"Your not crazy, your not mad and your certainly not dreaming" the Doctor said.

"Then what, and can someone please explain to me what all this is?" Meg said nearly losing her temper in frustration.

"A time lord isn't human" Rose explained "They come from a completely different planet, in a universe called Kasterborous" Rose explained.

"What so what you're saying is that this space ship is alien. I'm standing in an alien ship"

"Yeah pretty much" the Doctor said.

"Yeah right next you'll be telling me that you haven't been traveling around France you've been traveling around the universe. And that this Doctor of yours is an alien" Meg replied and looked at the faces of the Doctor and Rose and knew that somehow that was true.

"Oh my God" Meg said more to herself than to the Doctor and Rose. "So this is how you've got from Italy to England in one day. No wait a minuet you haven't even been to Italy or France, you've been off to some planet in some universe that's so far away no other Humans know about it" Meg said frowning at Rose .

"Meg" Rose said.

"Nah you know what Rose. I think I really am going crazy no matter what your little back up story is because there was never a time that I thought I would hear Rose Tyler lie through her teeth, to a family member" Meg said.

"I'm not lying, you know me I've never lied to you" Rose said.

"Yeah well that's words of the past" Meg said harshly and ran out of the TARDIS leaving the Doctor and Rose standing there.

"That didn't go to well did it?" the Doctor replied and Rose gave him a look and he knew that he really should of kept his mouth shut.

"I think I'd better get after her" Rose said

"Okay" the Doctor said

"No Doctor, you go down and get the chips like we were meant to, get fish and chips for everyone and meet me back at the house in an hour. It's probably better if I do this alone" Rose replied and the Doctor didn't protest knowing that she was probably right.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose walked into the lounge back at the house, she saw Meg sitting at the window looking out the window into the back garden.

"Meg" Rose said getting nearer to her cousin. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I can tell you I have never lied to you"

"A lot to take in" Meg said looking back at Rose. "You have no idea what a lot to take in means. I've not only seen a ghost but I've just found out that my cousin, is traveling in a space ship with an alien" Meg said.

"Of course I know what it's like. How do you think I felt when I first found out, it wasn't a barrel of laughs you know" Rose said.

"Then how come you can take all this? How can handle going around with an alien in a box that's meant to be impossible" Meg said.

"Nothings impossible" Rose said.

"Is that why you travel with him, to prove to yourself that nothing is impossible" Meg asked.

"I travel with him for lots of reasons" Rose replied.

"You did lie. Yesterday when you said you didn't know much about him"

"Only because I know that you'd react like this" Rose replied. "And I don't know a lot about his past, he's only told me snippets"

"The way he acts towards us. Is that really him, or is it just an act that he's putting on?" Meg asked.

"Look the man you've met, is the man he is. He's not an act." Rose said.

"Does Jackie know?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one that knows apart from Mum." Rose said.

"Okay fine" Meg said smiling and Rose knew that everything would be alright.

"Listen, you mustn't tell anyone" Rose said.

"Okay I won't say a word" Meg said.

"Promise?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I promise" Meg said smiling "Rose"

"Look Meg, that ship that you walked in it's called a TARDIS. The Doctor can see whether there really was a ghost in the house and he can sort it out" Rose said.

"Does that mean it was real?" Meg asked.

"I think so" Rose replied. "Don't worry we'll sort this out, all of it. We always do"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor finally managed to find the chip shop after half an hour of being lost. The fish and chip shop had moved in the middle of last year and no one had moved the sign.

He ordered the fish and chips, and sat down trying to work out who the manager was.

"Excuse me sir, but how long have you been working here" the Doctor asked as if it was the most casual question in the whole of time and space.

"Why do you want to know that?" the man asked.

"Well, my friends family have just moved here and we want to know a little but more about the place" the Doctor said.

"Well I've been here all my life" the man replied the Doctor noticing that he had a strong Yorkshire accent.

"Oh right" the Doctor said "What's your name then?"

"Harry" he replied. "I'll be quite happy to answer your questions.What do you want to know?"

"Well you see, we were just curious as to why there hasn't been anybody living in that that house since 1956. Has there been some sort of, I don't know building work in the house?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, there was this man there. He just sort of disappeared one day, haven't seen him since"

"How long ago was that?" the Doctor asked.

"About 50 years ago, I was only a young boy when he went. Don't really remember much about him" Harry said handing over the food to the Doctor.

"I don't suppose you remember any women living there do you?" the Doctor asked

"I heard that a lot of women lived there. But that was before I was born" Harry said.

"Has anything ever happened that's unusual?"

"Well there were rumors that's ghosts live in that house. That's what the kids all say though. If you ask me their just making up stories" Harry replied.

"So did kids go to the house" the Doctor asked.

"Well you know what kids are like, always trying to play in places they were supposed to. Mind you that stopped ages ago. They stopped playing in that back garden and started making up stories about ghosts. Mind you there aren't many kids around here now" Harry replied.

"What were the stories?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you want that?" Harry asked. "There not real"

"Well if there not real what's the harm in telling me them?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine, the stories go that a woman would appear in front of them and say "Don't fall under the spell. Do not obey him. All you get is misery". Of course it's all just kids stories isn't it. I mean ghosts aren't even real"

"If that's what you choose to believe. Thanks for you time, better go. Family waiting you know" the Doctor said holding up the bag he was holding.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the Doctor got back to the house, he saw all the family was sitting in the lounge, laughing at something. He noticed Meg who looked up at him and smiled and he knew that Rose must have sorted things out with her.

"Lunch is here" the Doctor said coming into the room and Mo took the fish and chips from the Doctor.

The Doctor sat down beside Rose on the sofa nearest the window, which fortunately was a little out of ear shot from the rest of the group. Who had gotten up anyway so it didn't matter too much.

"Sorted it out then?" the Doctor whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, what about you did you find anything?" Rose asked.

"We were right; no one has been here since 1956. According to Harry children used to play here, but then they stopped and they started making up stories"

"What were the stories?" Rose asked.

"That a woman would appear in front of them and say "Don't fall under the spell . Do not obey him. All you get is misery". When Meg saw that ghost earlier did she say that it said anything to her?"

"She didn't say it said anything" Rose replied. "What about the TARDIS, what did the results say"

"Ah" the Doctor said which was followed by immediate laughter from Rose who had got it immediately that he'd forgotten all about that.

"Come on, I could do with a walk anyway. I'm bored being stuck here day after day, a bit too domestic"

"I never thought I'd here you say that?" the Doctor said a smile spreading across his face.

"Well you must be rubbing off on me" Rose replied.

"Is that good or bad?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh good" Rose replied.

"Come on, I'll grab the fish and chips"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose sat in the control room listening to the familiar hum of the TARDIS. It was funny that she got bored of staying in one place all the time now, that had only ever happened since she met the Doctor.

She watched him, as he concentrated on the readings that were coming up in a language only he understood. She was lost in her thoughts of what all this could be when he called her over to him.

"Rose, look at this" the Doctor said pointing four green lines in the house that they were staying in. One green line was slightly paler than any of the others.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Those green lines are your family, that green one means that their humans. Their life energy" the Doctor said.

"So what are we looking for if there were any ghosts in the house?" Rose asked.

"There would either be a red line somewhere or-" the Doctor said as a bright red line appeared in the same room as the family. The red one got brighter and brighter with a slight touch of orange in it, but one of the green ones disappeared completely and then bleeped back but a lot paler on the screen. The red one disappeared after a few minuets.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that there's a definite ghost in that house" the Doctor replied "But I don't know why when that ghost appeared one of the green lines weakened" the Doctor replied.

"Is that why one of the lines went paler" Rose asked and the Doctor noticed something.

"Yeah that's right" the Doctor replied.

"What does that mean" Rose asked looking at the Doctor who didn't look her in the eye, but she managed to work it out herself.

"You said that those green lines were humans" Rose said "Someone's hurt aren't they. Meg's been affected by that ghost hasn't she" Rose said going back to sit on the captains chair, thinking at what could of happened to Meg.

"Now I think about it, she hasn't looked right all day. I just thought it was because she was in shock." Rose said.

"That green line is her life energy isn't it" Rose asked not meeting the Doctor's eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah it is" he replied.

"Doctor if that ghost appears again, she'll become weaker, won't she" Rose said

"Yeah" the Doctor said.

"And if it gets to a point where she's got hardly anything left she'll die" Rose said. "That's why one of the lines was paler than the others before the ghost appeared. Because she's weaker"

"No she's not weaker Rose. She's just as strong, but for some reason when the ghost is appearing it's making her weaker"

"Doctor" Rose said concern obvious in her voice. "If it gets to a point where all her life energy is drained then she'll die"

"No" the Doctor said.

"Yes. That's exactly what'll happen"

"No Rose that won't happen" the Doctor said taking her hands in his and making her eyes meet this. "I promise you I won't let that happen" the Doctor said and pulled Rose into a hug, one last hug before all the hard work started.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, sixth chapter up.  
Finally, taken me ages to write this.  
Hope you like it.  
Please review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jackie Tyler was sitting in the kitchen next to her sister, and brother in law and niece. She hadn't seen them in a while so the fact that they were spending Christmas and New Year with them was wonderful.

They were busy chatting when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. There was a woman; she looked like she was an image being projected into the kitchen but also at the same time like she was really standing there in the room.

"Oh no not again" Meg said but Jackie dismissed this as the figure began to speak.

"Meg, whatever you do, do not obey him" the figure said.

"Obey who?" Meg asked but it was too late as the figure disappeared.

"What on earth was that" Meg heard her mother say, but she couldn't reply as everything went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose and the Doctor hurried back to the house, after the Doctor stuffed various bits and pieces into his pockets.

Rose walked into the kitchen and saw all three adults crowding round Meg on the floor. It looked like she had fainted.

"What happened" Rose asked as the Doctor made his way to examine Meg.

"This person appeared" Josh answered.

"Where did she appear?" the Doctor asked as he ran the sonic screw driver over Megs body.

"How did you know it was a she?"  
"I just guessed" the Doctor replied.

"There" Jackie answered pointing to just where the cupboard was.

"Is she alright?" Mo asked.

"I don't know. Something has affected her when that figure appeared, I think we better take her upstairs, she doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon" the Doctor said and Josh moved over so he could help the Doctor carry Meg up stairs to her room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose sat down on the end of Meg's bed, whilst the Doctor did some tests on her with various devices that he had gotten earlier. Mo after all the performance has decided that she needed a lie down, Josh had gone to make sure she was alright and Jackie was making herself busy with cups of tea.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked after another half an hour of silence.

"Yeah she's just been knocked out by something" the Doctor said looking at her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good, well I mean it isn't good that this has happened, but it's good that she's alright" Rose said.

"I know what you mean" the Doctor replied joining her side at the end of the bed. "You know you two are very close"

"Well, we grew up together. We both don't have any other siblings so when we were growing up, we could talk to each other and tell each other our secrets" Rose said smiling at the thought "We used to stay up into the early hours of the night, when we were meant to be sleeping and just talk." Rose said.

"That's nice that you can do that" the Doctor said

"Yeah I suppose it is" Rose said "I know a lot of my friends wanted something like that between their cousins. She really is more of a sister than anything else" Rose said her smile vanishing at the thought. "And then all this happens"

"We will sort this out Rose. Nothings going to happen to her, I won't let that happen. I give you my word" the Doctor said looking her straight in the eye.

"I know, thank you" Rose said smiling at him feeling a lot better. "You know this has been quite eventful this Christmas hasn't it"

"Yeah I suppose it has" the Doctor said his face "Mind you I like eventful"

"Yeah me too" Rose said and the machine the Doctor had been using beeped startling Rose which nearly made her fall off the bed. Rose looked at the Doctor anxiously who just smiled at her.

"It's alright, it does that. It means everything is working probably" the Doctor said trying not to laugh at how fast Rose's face had turned from happy to anxious.

"Oh right" Rose said "I knew that" Rose carried on as Jackie came in carrying a cups of tea in her hands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg woke up and she felt like she had a splitting head ache, she felt like energy had been drawn out of her by some force. She could hear voices in the same room but, it hurt to much to think about who it could be.

"Oh my head" she said sitting up and realising that she was in her bedroom.

"Meg, good your awake. I think I need to ask some questions" the Doctor said and tried to move but Rose stopped him before he got any further.

"Wait a minuet Mister" Rose insisted and sitting on the bed next to Meg. "How are you?"

"Well at the moment I've got a splitting headache" Meg replied. "And I'm wondering what happened. Last thing I remember I was in the kitchen" Meg replied and then it hit her "It was the ghost wasn't it. It's affected me hasn't it" Meg asked.

"Yeah" Rose replied.

"What time is it?" Meg asked.  
"Almost ten thirty" replied Rose.

"I've been out for ten hours" Meg said.

"Yep, it really knocked you out" the Doctor said and Meg yawned.  
"Right you, rest, that's what you need" Rose said "Come on, let's get going" Rose said dragging the Doctor out to let Meg rest.

"You know I could do with a cup of tea" the Doctor said once they'd gotten out of Meg's bedroom.

"You and your tea, do you ever get bored of the stuff" Rose said smiling.

"Well you can never get too much tea or bananas for that matter. Bananas are very good, I like bananas, their very tasty. Good for smoothes. You know if we were go to go to the planet-" the Doctor said but Rose had burst out laughing before he could finish.

"Oh you and your dirty human mind" the Doctor said guiding her down the hall.

"Well you know who I blame" Rose said

"And who would that be Jack. You certainly like this before you met him"

"I wasn't a lot of things before I met him Doctor" Rose replied and this time it was the Doctor's turn to burst out laughing.

"Come on you, best tea in the world is coming your way" Rose said once they'd managed to stop laughing.

"Oh I don't know about that. Banana Tea is very good" the Doctor said sarcastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to read something from the floor.

"What ever is appearing, I think it's coming from below the house" the Doctor said "Is there a cellar here"

"Yeah, but Mo said that they couldn't get in. Something about having to many locks" Rose replied handing the Doctor his tea.

"Well it's a good job I own a sonic screw driver" the Doctor said "Do you know how to get down there?"

"In there." Rose said pointing to a door at the edge of the kitchen.

"Come on then" the Doctor said downing his drink in one go and grabbing Rose's arm before she had time to put down her half a cup of tea.

They walked down into the little stair case, and made their way to the little wooden door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Four locks. Four massive locks on such a small door, who would put four massive locks on a door" Rose said as the Doctor started in the first of the locks.

"Someone who is hiding something" the Doctor said noticing that Rose was still sipping her now half full cup of tea.

"You still drinking that" the Doctor said

"Well yeah considering I don't have a time lord super throat that can put scorching hot tea down their throat. Anyway might come in handy at some point." Rose replied as the last lock was opened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked into the cellar, a coldness that wasn't in the rest of their house hitting them instantly.

"Stay close" the Doctor said finding Rose's hand.

"Do I ever stray from your side" Rose said

"Normally the first in line" the Doctor replied as he guided her through the dark.

The cellar was surprisingly big, mind you the house was big as well so was the house but the cellar seemed to go on for ever.

The Doctor stopped walking when he saw something lying on the floor a few meters ahead of them.

Telling Rose to stay there he walked forward, towards the object. It felt soft and deadly cold. He ran the sonic screw driver over the object and did the same to the nine others.

"What is it Doctor" Rose asked

"Come here Rose" the Doctor said a certain softness in his voice that Rose knew was bad.

"Oh God" Rose said when she saw what lay before them.

"We've found where those house maids went" the Doctor said.

"But they've been here for years shouldn't they of started to decay" Rose asked looking at the bodies of the women around them.

"Yeah" the Doctor said.

"Then why aren't the decaying?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" the Doctor replied. "But what ever it is, it's dangerous"

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind them. The Doctor and Rose turned around to see that a ghost had appeared in front of them.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose" the Doctor replied.

"Are you friends of Meg?" the ghost replied.

"We know her, why?"

"Because you can warn her, tell her not to obey him"

"Obey who?" Rose asked.

"Our Master" the ghost replied.

"And what would happen to her if she did obey him?" Rose asked.

"She would become like us" the ghost replied.

"What's your name, I know that your one of the women lying here" the Doctor replied taking things out of Rose's hands.

"Sophie McLeod" the ghost replied.

"There are more of you I know there are, but there was one name that I didn't get. Her name began with an R. What's the name of that woman?"

"My name is Romana" another ghost appeared next to Sophie.

"Romana" the Doctor said. "What happened to you, to all of you"

"Our souls, their trapped, our master has trapped them" the ghosts replied. "Stop, Meg it is too late for us, but it's not for her" Romana said "Save her Doctor, like all the others. Save her" and with that there was a bright light and the ghosts were gone.

"Doctor" Rose said after a minuet noticing that there was something lurking in the shadows of the cellar, but he hadn't heard her, he was kneeling over one of the women's body, examining her closely. He seemed to of gone a shade paler than what he was before.

"Doctor" Rose said placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that their not dead not probably. Hector has trapped their souls inside this cellar, that's why it's so dark and cold in here" the Doctor said. "Why would someone do this?. When someone dies, they die. They shouldn't have to stay in a cold body" the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, I think we should get out of here now" Rose said "I've got this feeling there's someone else in here with us that's not safe"

"Your companion is right Doctor, you are not alone in this cellar" a voice from behind them came. The voice wasn't the soft like that of the women's, but a low husky voice, a voice that made Rose feel uncomfortable immediately.

"Who are you?" the Doctor said reaching back for Rose, who took his hand tightly.

"I think you already know the answer to that one" the man said.

"Hector Gustavo, that's right isn't it" the Doctor said.

"Well yes, that's my name" Hector replied. "But who are you Doctor? Who are you really?"

"Why are doing this?" the Doctor asked coldly.

"Doing what?" Hector asked casually.

"Killing these people? Trapping their souls?" the Doctor asked "I'd of thought that was obvious; why else would I be down here. I don't make going into cellars a habit of mine you know" the Doctor replied.

"Well of course, considering you don't even own a house anywhere in the universe." Hector said "You just travel round in your machine, never staying still. How lonely Doctor you must be, always seeing the ones you love alive one day and the next their dead"

"And what do you know about watching people you love die?" the Doctor replied, he was trying not to lose his temper at that.

"Oh I know what it's like. I've watched nine of my most faithful maids die. And I know what you're thinking. Why would someone love a person that's your maid. But they all died"

"Yeah because you murdered them" the Doctor said "If you really loved them, then why would kill them?" the Doctor said.

"Come on Doctor, don't you think it's better to let them dying young and then give them life for infinity"

"Oh I see, that's what you doing. Your killing them but trapping their souls so that they can stay alive" the Doctor said

"Isn't that good" Hector asked.

"It's monstrous" the Doctor replied. "There's one thing that I'm still not clear about though. How come you're still alive, you died in 1845, how can you still be here two hundred years after your birth"

"Well Doctor, have you ever heard of the pearl of souls Doctor?"

"That's not possible. That was destroyed hundreds of years ago" the Doctor replied.

"So that's why your doing this, because that's what's keeping you alive" the Doctor said.

"That's how you killed them, you sucked all of their life energy out of them. Then when they were dead you dragged them down here and that's what you're going to do to Meg" the Doctor replied and was about to turn around but Hector stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going" Hector asked.

"Look it's one thing messing with my people, but it's another thing messing with my family" the Doctor said his temper rising "No one messes with my family or friends and I can tell you that I'm going to stop you from doing this. I'm going to set their souls free" the Doctor said staring right at Hector and Rose could tell he was serious.

Rose had stayed quietly behind the Doctor whilst the two talked, she had felt it was better to let the Doctor do the talking and to her just to stay quiet. She knew that the Doctor would sort all this out for them, he always did.

After the Doctor finished his sentence the two men stood there, staring at each other.

She saw that Hector was holding something behind his back, she looked down at where his hand was, his hand was slowly rising. The Doctor was too busy staring at Hector to notice. Hector had a dagger.

Rose was trying to think of what to do; he was going to stab the Doctor. She could see it happening; Hectors arm was already half way up his back.

"Doctor get out the way!" Rose shouted as Hector was about to stab the Doctor. Rose pushed the Doctor out of the way of the dagger and threw her still warm tea in Hectors face, and then grabbed the Doctor's hand and ran for the door of the cellar.

"Thank you" the Doctor said once they'd gotten back into the kitchen.

"I told you tea might come in handy" Rose replied giving the Doctor a little smile which he returned, but that smile turned to a frown.

"Rose, we need to get everyone out of this house. Now that Hector knows that we're on to him, if we stay here then he might try to control everyone"

"Okay, let's go and get every one out" Rose replied knowing that there was going to be a lot of questions from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's chapter seven, sorry it took a while to up date. My life had got busier since Christmas.

Hope you enjoy it please read and review.

Chapter seven:

"Mum, Mum wake up" Rose said shaking her mother awake.

"Rose, what is it, what's wrong?" Jackie replied waking up.

"Mum, this house it's no longer safe" Rose replied "We need to get everyone into the TARDIS"

"Right okay" Jackie said pulling the covers off her and climbing out the bed.  
"That was easier than I thought" the Doctor's voice came from the door. He was leaning against the door frame, a small smile on his lips.

"What was?" Jackie asked looking at him as she pulled on her dressing gown.

"Convincing you that we need to get out of here" the Doctor replied.  
"I think after nearly two years I'd of learned that when my daughter and her partner say something isn't safe, it means it's not safe" Jackie replied.

"Okay" the Doctor replied seeing that Jackie was deadly serious.

"Nah Josh will be the hard one to convince" Jackie said "Have you checked on Meg?"

"Yeah sorry, she woke up. She'll be fine for the moment" Rose said.   
"Did you ever work out what was wrong with her?" Jackie asked pulling her dressing gown on.

"Look we'll explain later Mum, right now I need your help with Josh" Rose said.  
"Yeah, course you do" Jackie said and with that left the room in a slight hurry.

"Rose" the Doctor said grabbing her arm as she was about to sweep past him as well.

"Yeah?" Rose replied looking at him.

"We'll sort this out right?" the Doctor asked looking like he needed the reassurance for once instead of her.  
"Yeah of course we will" Rose said smiling at him "We always do."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose sat on the edge of Meg's bed listening to the Doctor and Josh's on going fight about whether they should leave the house. Once the Doctor had explained about what was happening to Meg, Josh had lost his temper and refused to believe a word of it, and through all this the Doctor wouldn't give up, like usual.

That's what Rose liked about the Doctor; she liked the fact that he never lost hope. Never gave up, ever. She loved a lot , but that she will always admire, it was because of that, that she knew she was safe with him.

"And who are you Doctor, to tell me that my only daughters life is in danger" Josh said, he was loud when he wanted to be.

"Your right, of course your right, why should you trust a man that you've never met" the Doctor said.

"Oh finally your seeing my point of view" Josh replied back.

"Look Josh for once in your life will you listen!" Mo shouted getting her husbands attention.

"Why should I listen to a man that's lying through his teeth" Josh said trying not to lose his temper.

"And how do you know he's lying through his teeth?" Mo asked

"Because Mo, you obviously hadn't noticed the fact that they have somehow managed to get from Italy and France in one day" Josh said

"And how do you know we didn't do that?" the Doctor questioned.

"Believe it or not Doctor I know that's it's not humanely possible to get from Italy to France and then here into Britain all in one day" Josh replied harshly.

Rose heard a soft cough coming from behind her, she turned around and saw Meg looking at her, she looked worse than she had two minuets before.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked getting to her feet and coming round to where Meg was.

"That ghost it came again, just a minuet ago" Meg said.

"Where did she appear?" Rose asked anxious that Meg might faint again.

"There, she said do not obey him" Meg said "But it's so hard not too"

"Meg what going on, who mustn't you obey?" Rose asked knowing that they hadn't mentioned a thing to them. So if Meg knew about Hector she would be surprised.

"He's inside my head; he's draining my life energy. I can't stop him" Meg said louder this time than before. When she said this it managed to stop the argument from the three others, and got their attention.

"Help me Doctor, you're the only one who can" Meg said and the Doctor came over to her.

"Hold on" the Doctor said placing his hands on the side of Meg's head and closing his eyes. He stood there like that for a good five minuets, the room quiet intent on seeing what the Doctor was doing. But that silence was ended the moment the Doctor took his hands off Meg's forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this it's hardly been a smooth Christmas. But I can tell you that Meg's life is in danger, unless we get out of this house" the Doctor said looking Josh straight in the eye.

"Josh" Mo said turning to her husband "We have to trust him"

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm the person who is trying to save your daughter's life. But you have to trust me and do as I say" the Doctor said.

Josh looked from his wife, to his daughter who seemed to be in a deep sleep. He could see that there was more to the Doctor than what they were saying.

"You ask me and the Doctor as many questions as you like later. But right now all that is important is Meg and her life" Rose said walking over to her uncle.

"You may not trust the Doctor, but you trust me. And I trust him, and I can tell you, he's not lying" Rose said and Josh could see the truth radiating from Rose's eyes.

"Fine" Josh said giving up for the moment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was watching as the Doctor ran various tests on Meg, the others had gone to look around the TARDIS. Rose knew that they had plenty of questions inside their head, but had decided not to ask them.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked quietly. "What did you do to her?"

"Hector got inside her telepathically when that ghost appeared. I got him out of her" the Doctor said.

"Is that how he trapped their souls, by getting inside them telepathically?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah" the Doctor replied. "He pushed them to the very back of their minds so they couldn't get out, then he sucked their souls out of them. Using the pearl of souls" the Doctor explained.

"What is the pearl of souls?" Rose asked.

"The pearl of souls was created to keep someone alive, when they should be dead. But you need to collect eleven souls for it to work. Once the user has those eleven souls then they become immortal" the Doctor explained. "But I thought it had been destroyed many years before even I was born"

"Then how come he's only got nine souls, you said he needed eleven" Rose said, then something occurred to her.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after a few minuets.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from the machine.

"Who's Romana?" Rose asked and the Doctor looked away from her pain obvious in his eyes, only confirming her conclusion.

"You not the last time lord are you?" Rose said after a few minuets.

"No" the Doctor replied quietly, and sat down on a chair.  
"There's two of you left, and that's who that ghost is and the woman in the painting, that you thought somehow looked familiar" Rose said moving in front of him. "That's what you meant when you said Hector was messing with you people as well as your family" Rose said. She could see this was tearing the Doctor to pieces. "And you thought she was dead, but then when you saw that painting you knew"

"I saw that painting and I realised she was a time lord. Then you had that dream and I realised that it was her. I didn't want to accept that it could have been her. Or that some dreams come true" the Doctor said "I travelled with her, along time ago now. We had an argument, didn't part on the best of terms. Then the time war happened and everyone died" the Doctor said "Or at least that's what I thought"

"I'm sorry" Rose said gently "I so sorry" Rose said pulling the Doctor into a tight hug that he obviously needed.

They stayed like that for a while, just embracing each other. Rose hadn't seen the Doctor quite so honest about his past before.

"Cup of tea?" Rose asked suddenly feeling very thirsty and he nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg woke up, she sat up and looked around. She didn't recognise anything in the room. She heard a little voice in the back of her head. "Come to me". She for some reason felt like this thing in the back of her head was bad, but then something happened and it was gone. All of a sudden she felt like she had to do this, as if it would take all of her problems away if she did it. She got up out of the bed she was lying in, and headed for the door.

She walked out of the blue box and headed for her house, where she lived. She headed back down towards the cellar and entered it.

She saw in distance a man, he was standing there holding something in his hands. His body glowing a light blue colour.

"Meg" the man said smiling at her, oh such a beautiful smile. She looked behind him and saw nine other women, one of them she recognised but she didn't know why. They looked as of they were trying to stop her, but couldn't get past something.

"Master" Meg replied to him.

"Come here and obey me" the man said to her. Meg looked at the man standing in front of her. She felt like she was dreaming like something like this shouldn't be happening. That she shouldn't trust him at all. But then she looked at him and all that anxiety disappeared, just as quickly as it had come. After all he did have a wonderful smile. And she began to walk towards him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh a nice cup of tea always takes your troubles away, no matter where you are in the world" Rose said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Yeah" the Doctor said smiling. "Mind you Banana Tea is very good" the Doctor said smiling at her.

"So I've heard" Rose replied smiling.

"Never go and have a cup of Banana tea in front of a load of monkeys, they might try to take it off you"

"Well I'll remember that if I meet a monkey" Rose said laughing at how random that comment had been.

"Well you can, I know a planet that has monkeys all over the place. I'll have to take you there" the Doctor said.  
"Good because then you can explain to me what exactly, you fascination with bananas are" Rose said just as Mo walked in looking slightly anxious.

"Mo, what's the matter?" Rose asked.

"Meg's disappeared" Mo said "I was hoping that she might be in here with you, but she's not here"

"Have you checked the control room?" the Doctor asked standing up.

"Yeah she's not there" Mo said.

"Doctor she could be anywhere in the TARDIS." Rose said. "She it's extremely big"

"Yes I know Rose"

"Have you checked the gardens, the library, the-the oh I don't know, the swimming pool" Rose asked Mo and she shook her head.

"Yeah Rose, I really think that when a person has something inside there head their going to go swimming" the Doctor said. "But just in case she has had a mad idea like that, someone should check" the Doctor said looking at Mo and she nodded knowing exactly what the Doctor was talking about and set off.

"Right well I'll go and check the house" Rose said but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, I'll do that" the Doctor said.

"Okay I'll come with you then" Rose replied.

"No, Rose you can't" the Doctor said.

"Why not?" Rose asked.  
"Because it's too dangerous" the Doctor said.

"I've seen danger before and that's never stopped me" Rose protested.

"Rose please don't make this harder than it already is" the Doctor said, he hated doing this to her but he had to know she was safe, unlike Romana. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you"

"But that's never stopped you before, why now" Rose asked and saw that the Doctor's face had darkened.

"Rose, listen to me. Hector is dangerous too dangerous and I want to know that at least someone I care for is safe. If something happens down there and I can't get back then I want to know that you're safe" the Doctor said seriously.  
"Why do you think something will happen down there?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" the Doctor said "But I'm not taking any chances"

"Wait a minuet is this something to do with that dream of mine?" Rose asked but the Doctor refused to meet her eyes, which meant yes.

"You said that some dreams come true. Is that what you think, do you think my dream will come true?"

"I don't know, but I can't risk you getting hurt" the Doctor said his head shooting up to look Rose in the eye.

"But I wasn't the one who got hurt Doctor, you were" Rose said.

"I know" the Doctor said.

"If your going to get shot then I'm coming" Rose insisted. "If that happens then there won't be anyone else with you and that could kill you" Rose said

"I might not even get hurt" the Doctor replied taking hold of Rose's hand. "Look just let me do this" the Doctor said.

"Fine" Rose said reluctantly "But if something happens to you and you die-"

"Then I'll regenerate and I'll sort this out" the Doctor said calmly.

"Please don't" Rose said

"Look have you still got that necklace or did you leave it in the house?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got it here" Rose said pulling it out of her top.  
"Do you remember what it means when it glows?" the Doctor asked.

"That- that someone from your planet is hurt" Rose said "But you said it didn't work like that anymore"

"Well I don't get hurt to often" the Doctor said "If something happens to me then it'll glow. Then you can come looking for me" the Doctor said "Come with me" the Doctor said and lead her into the TARDIS control room.

"If the necklace glows then press this red button, it'll bring you straight to me" the Doctor said showing her a red button. "Okay?"

"Okay" Rose said and they smiled at each other before the Doctor brought her into a hug.

"Doctor, if you regenerate I want you to know that I-" Rose said but the Doctor put his hand on her lips silencing her.

"Rose I promise you I won't regenerate. And don't tell me that, not yet anyway. Neither of us are ready to go from best friends to something completely different not yet" the Doctor said.

"But-" Rose said

"Don't not now" the Doctor said moving closer towards her despite what he had just said, so close that their heads were almost touching. "There will come a time when you can say that, but that time isn't now"  
"Okay, just be careful" Rose pleaded.

"I will be I promise" the Doctor said and kissed Rose gently but at the same time passionately before he could stop himself.

"Was that a good bye kiss?" Rose asked trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"It was a kiss of many things, but good bye isn't one of them" the Doctor said smiling at Rose for a few minuets then said "I'll see you later"

"Yeah you'd better" Rose said and the Doctor walked off to find Meg, just hoping that he wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor opened the door again to the cellar and waked through. It was just as cold as the last time but this time he could see where he was going, and what was around him.

He saw that the women were still there, they hadn't been moved by Hector at all. He looked over at the one who was meant to be Romana, she looked different from the last time he had seen her. Instead of the long blonde hair she had the last time, she had curly brown and a long face that was so pale. He wasn't sure whether she normally had such pale skin, or if it was the fact that this had happened to her. Either way she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor whispered into her ear "I'll sort this out I promise" and as the Doctor got up he could of sworn he heard someone say "Thank you" in his head.

As the Doctor stood up he noticed a door at the end of the room, it certainly hadn't been there before.

He walked along to it and opened it, which was surprising considering he thought it would have been locked.

Inside the room there was Meg in the corner, he hoped he wasn't too late. He knelt down besides her and saw she was breathing softly in her sleep.

"Meg" the Doctor said shaking her gently, he could tell that she was alright for the moment.

"Meg" he said again and this time she stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Doctor?" Meg said as she woke up. "Where am I?" she asked looking round.   
"Do you not remember what happened?" the Doctor said

"What do you mean?, Doctor where are we?"

"We're in the cellar of your house, I think Hector got into your mind again and hypnotised you. That's why you're here" the Doctor said "Listen you need to get back to the TARDIS, it's not safe here not anymore" the Doctor said seriously

"But you said that he got inside my head in the TARDIS, who's to say that won't happen again" Meg asked.  
"That's what I'm sorting out now" the Doctor replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was sitting in the control room in the TARDIS, she couldn't get out of her head that The Doctor could be in danger and Meg. He should of let her come with him and help, but oh no that wasn't going to happen was it.

Mind you he had kissed her, that really had made her day, but was it really not a good bye kiss. In her dream the Doctor had gotten hurt, and she hadn't of been able to get to him. Was that going to happen?, they say dreams have meanings but does that mean that this dream has a meaning.

The Doctor wouldn't let her come with him, something had scared him, it was that dream wasn't it. He thought that something might happen her.

"You alright love?" Jackie's voice suddenly came from in front of her.

"What- oh yeah I'm fine just thinking" Rose replied forcing a smile to her mother.

"Oh Rose" Jackie said sitting next to her.

"What?" Rose asked looking at her mother who was giving her a look.

"He'll be alright so stop worrying" Jackie said

"I know he will but that can't stop me worrying about him can it" Rose said.

"No I suppose not, you never do stop worrying about the people you love. I never stopped worrying about Pete, even if he'd just gone down to the corner shops to get some milk. I never stopped worrying; I guess you're the same with the Doctor"

"Mum I'm not in love with him" Rose lied more to convince herself more than anything.

"Yes you are love" Jackie replied.

"I don't love him anymore than I loved Mickey" Rose said trying so hard to believe that. She'd nearly said that she loved him earlier, but thinking about it the Doctor was right, neither of them was ready to admit I not yet, and because of that she didn't want to think it.

"You love me, you love our family, you loved that Johnny Stones and that boy who you dated when you were fourteen, and you loved Mickey you loved them all but in a completely different way. Then the Doctor came along, and okay it might not be what I imagined you doing, but you fell for him and that's different because you're in love with him" Jackie said.

Rose looked up at her mother, even though she hated listening to this kind of advice. I mean let's face it who does like having love advice from their mothers, but she knew that she was right, that she really had fallen for him. She'd fallen for an alien with two hearts, and someone who can travel around the universe in a little blue box, and that, that was the best feeling in the world.

"Don't throw this away Rose, because if he loves you back in the way I think he does. Then you'll regret for the rest of your life, if you don't take the opportunity when it arises" Jackie said "And I know that you'd do anything for him"

"Thanks Mum" Rose replied smiling at her mother but that soon turned into a frown as the monitor turned on and showed a room that was filled with white light. And a pearl stood in the middle with the Doctor behind it.

The Doctor was in danger and she had to help him.

Before it was too late.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor watched to make sure that Meg got out of the cellar safely.

He began to walk across the floor towards a door, a door that was glowing white. Like the white on the paintings room wall.

It again opened without much difficulty; he began to think that someone wanted him here.

The room like the painting room was bright white, and in the middle of it there was a table. On the table there was what looked like a pearl. The pearl was glowing an orange/red. Like the magna of a volcano.

He put his hand out to touch it, it felt like a candle, he could feel the heat coming off it, this is what life energy felt like. But this wasn't normal life energy, it was all mixed up and panicky as if it couldn't get out.

Because Hector was trapping them.

"Ah I see you made it Doctor" Hector appeared at the other side of it.

"Well you didn't really think that I'd stay away did you?" the Doctor said.

"I suppose" Hector replied.

"You only have nine people" the Doctor said looking at the pearl. "Looks like I got here in time, before you start on your next target"

"You see that's where you're wrong, because I only need one more now. You're forgetting about your little friend. She has enough life power for more than two lives" Hector said. "Once I have Meg I shall be able to give myself an eternal life"

"Is that all you want? A eternal life?" the Doctor asked "You've been living in this cellar for years what kind of life is that"

"That's what you have to do if you want happiness" Hector said.

"This isn't happiness, it isn't even living"

"And what would you know about happiness and living. You're just travelling around in a blue box with a human girl that you're afraid off"

"This isn't about me" the Doctor said "This is about you doing the right thing"

"And how would you know what the right thing is?"

"Because I know that it's not right for someone to be locked inside their own souls and never able to see the light of day again." The Doctor replied.

"But they'll be happy"

"No they won't be happy they'll have the most terrible lives, they won't even have a life because that's not even living" the Doctor said "Living is about being happy, and making the most of experiences that you have" the Doctor said

"And would you say that you were living when you pressed that button and killed you're entire planet"

"That was different"

"You see Doctor, you can't live unless you're happy and you doing that made you unhappy"

"Life isn't all a bundle of joy you know. When I said you have to have experiences I meant good and bad ones. Bad things happen and they can bring out the best in people, because they know how to react when something like that happens again" the Doctor replied and the women appeared in front of them both smiling. "It makes them stronger as a person, these women, they can't live because of what you're doing to them, they can't experience the joys of life anymore"

"I've never had a good life, and because of that I don't want to die. This is the only way I'm going to succeed"

"Your born and you live and you die, that's what happens and you have to accept that" the Doctor said gently he could tell that Hector wasn't a enemy that was trying to kill everything in his path, in fact he didn't even know that he was doing it. He was just a lonely man trying to live for a little bit longer.

"What should I do?"

"Let these people go and let them live their own lives" Hector said turning his back to the Doctor. "And everyone dies in the end"

"You have to accept that"

"Yeah you're right" Hector said turning back to face the Doctor. "You do have to accept death or how else do you live"

The Doctor noticed that Hector was wearing a expression on his face that was slightly weird.

"What are you saying?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean?" Hector said smiling at the Doctor.

"This is all too easy" The Doctor replied "Something doesn't feel right" The walls started to turn into the same orange/red that the pearl was and the women disappeared all of them shouting something the Doctor couldn't make out.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked coldly.

"Good try Miss Tyler, but you weren't quick enough" Hector said looking behind the Doctor to see Rose at the top of the cellar. "It's time to fix my life" Hector said pointing the gun at the Doctor's chest.

"Not if I can help it" Rose said grabbing the rope and swinging down onto the floor knocking the Doctor over as she went, just as the gun trigger was pulled.

Once Rose was on the ground she grabbed the pearl and placed it under her foot.

"NO!" Hector shouted.

"You have threatened too many lives" Rose said crunching on the pearl "You obviously don't know the difference between right and wrong" Rose said.

"Don't do this" Hector pleaded "Please I can't live for eternity if you do that"

"No one can" Rose said "The Doctor and I can take you somewhere where you'll be happy for the rest of your life"

"Please do this for me" Hector said red/orange power coming out of him and going back into their rightful owners.

"Nah sorry I can't do that" Rose said crunching down on the pearl again. "You've harmed too many people, I don't like that. But it's one thing to mess with ordinary people buts it's another to mess with my family and because of that, this is for them" Rose said stamping one last time onto the pearl. There was this light, a red light like from her dream and when it had all died down she saw Hector lying on the floor unconscious and the Doctor next to him also unconscious. Rose had pushed him out the way so he wouldn't get shot, but hadn't succeeded. He'd been shot in the chest, she had been too late.

AN: Sorry about the wait, had a bit of writers block.

Anyway in the next chapter I will explain how Rose got to be where she was at the end of this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it, please review it's nice to know that people are enjoying reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

The monitor turned on and showed a room that was filled with white light. And a pearl stood in the middle with the Doctor behind it.

The Doctor was in danger and she had to help him.

Before it was too late.

"Rose what's going on?" Jackie asked looking at the screen.

"I don't know" Rose replied noticing that Hector had joined the Doctor and was chatting to him.

"Well what are we going to do?" Jackie asked.

"Look I don't know" Rose replied as the two began speaking.

Rose was thinking, she had a feeling about this that wasn't good. She thought back to her dream the other night, she'd seen those colours before. The Orange/Red they were in her dream, that's what was happening wasn't it; her dream was coming true. She had to stop this.

"Mum I have to go back there and help him. If this necklace glows then press this button and it'll bring you straight to the Doctor" Rose said giving her mother the necklace that she had.

"Rose" Jackie said after a minuet.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful"

"I will Mum"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose ran into the house again, she met Meg on the way to the house. She was fine, she'd offered to come but Rose told her to go back. After all that's what the Doctor would have said.

She came to the room that had the women in it, the Doctor was in a completely different room altogether. She saw that on the screen in the TARDIS.

She saw a door; the door was glowing white, like the white in the painting room's wall.

She reached out to the handle but the woman called Romana appeared in front of her.

"You can't go in that way" she said.

"Why not, it's the only way to get to him" Rose asked but looking in Romana's eyes she could see that it wasn't the case.  
"Listen Rose, Hector had a gun and he's going to use it on the Doctor. You have to get into that room without being seen, and smash the pearl"   
"What about the Doctor?"

"Try and get to him before it's too late" Romana said just as she disappeared.  
"Romana wait don't go" Rose said "I need to know how to get in there" Rose said but it was too late it she had already gone.

She hadn't a clue, she didn't know how to get to him, but she had too.

She couldn't use a door, well that was just great wasn't it. The easiest route in gone, then she noticed up at the top. The white light was also coming from up at the top.

She needed to get up there.

Rose managed to find a route up but ended up cutting her waist on a piece of broken wood that had broken off, but she really didn't care.

She could see the Doctor from where she was now, the white light that was shining was through a window. She wondered why there was a window in a cellar but it didn't matter. That's all that was stopping her, from getting to him a window.

She could remember when they had been stuck on that Planet, they'd both nearly been killed. That was only a few months ago, it took more than devils, pits and pieces of glass to stop her from getting to the Doctor.

With that in mind she plunged her hand through the glass, regardless of the pain. She'd be in more pain than if she lost him, anyway as Reinette had said, he worth the monsters at the moment that monster was her hand.

Moving through the window, she climbed onto a beam that was above them. She saw some rope that was, hanging loosely from the ceiling.

She looked down at them; the Doctor wouldn't be able to see them but if Hector looked up she'd be seen instantly.

She began to pull the rope towards her hoping that Hector wouldn't see the movement from down there, of the rope anyway.

Rose saw Hector smiling glumly at the Doctor, like the Doctor she could tell there was something wrong. Only she knew what, she saw the women disappear, that part of their plan had failed, but this hadn't.

"What are you doing?" she heard the Doctor ask.

"Good try Miss Tyler, but you weren't quick enough" Hector said to her, he'd noticed her. Okay so this wasn't going according to the plan, if she even had a plan. She didn't even have a plan did she; she was just making it up as she went along. What on earth was the next move?

"It's time to fix my life" Hector said

"Not if I can help it" Rose said before she knew it had lunged herself at the rope and swung down knocking the Doctor out of the way as she heard the gun go off.

She immediately ran for the pearl and placed it under he foot.

"NO!" Hector shouted but she wasn't having any of it. She was destroying this once and for all.

"You have threatened too many lives" Rose said crunching on the pearl "You obviously don't know the difference between right and wrong" Rose said trying to keep her temper.

"Don't do this" Hector pleaded "Please I can't live for eternity if you do that"

"No one can" Rose said "The Doctor and I can take you somewhere where you'll be happy for the rest of your life".

"Please do this for me" Hector said red/orange power coming out of him and going back into their rightful owners.

"Nah sorry I can't do that" Rose said crunching down on the pearl again. "You've harmed too many people, I don't like that. But it's one thing to mess with ordinary people buts it's another to mess with my family and because of that, this is for them" Rose said stamping one last time onto the pearl. There was this light, a red light like from her dream and when it had all died down she saw Hector lying on the floor unconscious and the Doctor next to him also unconscious. Rose had pushed him out the way so he wouldn't get shot, but hadn't succeeded. He'd been shot in the chest, she had been too late.

Rose knelt down next to the unconscious Doctor and tried to find a pulse. She found it after a few minuets and let a sigh of relief when she did. She looked behind her in time to see the TARDIS materialising behind her and Jackie appearing at the door.

"Mum get a stretcher from the Med Bay" Rose said

"Okay, try to stop too much blood escaping and if he wakes up keep him still" Jackie said running back into the TARDIS.

Rose ripped a piece of her already torn trousers and opened his shirt and jacket and placed it over the wound. The bullet had fortunately just missed his hearts.

"Please be alright" Rose whispered into his ear as Jackie and Josh came running out with a stretcher in their hands.

Rose stood up and let them lift him onto the stretcher, she turned around to see Romana standing behind her. She was back to the way she should be.

"I was too late" Rose said trying not to let fall the tears that threatened to do so.

"You tried that's all you could do" Romana said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"What about the others?" Rose asked.

"They've gone home" Romana said

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose sat quietly at the other end of the med bay, just like she had done when the Doctor had treated Meg except this time it was the Doctor who was the patient. Not someone else.

"Rose it's late why don't you go and get some sleep" Ro said, she had insisted on her being called Ro instead of Romana.

"I can't what if he wakes up" Rose said.

"You won't be doing yourself any good especially if you're hurt" Ro said.

"But-" Rose protested but looked down at her bandaged hand and knew she was right.

"Go on I'll get you up if he wakes up okay" Romana said smiling "He'll be alright"

"Thank you" Rose said getting up and wincing in pain as she knocked her hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Romana had been sitting in the chair of the Med Bay it was almost seven thirty the next day.She was drinking a cup of tea that Jackie had made for her when she'd gotten up. Finally she hadn't had one of those in years.

She also couldn't believe that she wasn't the last of her kind, after the time war she'd come to earth believing that everyone she loved was dead. And what haunted her the most was the way they'd parted, he'd told her something and she'd just completely dismissed him, ran away from him.

"You know I'd quite like a cuppa" came a voice from where the Doctor was lying.

"Doctor" Ro said looking up.

"Hello Ro" he said smiling and with in seconds he'd enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I thought I was the only one left" Ro said after a minuet.

"So did I" the Doctor replied "Looks like we were wrong"

"Yeah, it's good to see you"

"It is" the Doctor replied

"Doctor I think I owe you an apology" Ro said "I shouldn't of gone off like that"  
"Don't Ro, it was all in the past now" the Doctor "I've moved on from then I've had to"

"Yeah don't I just know, I've know and have met this Miss Tyler of yours" Ro said. "You know she cares for you a lot" Ro said.

"I know"

"Oh well I'm glad that you're at least slightly aware of it" Ro said handing him some water. "She loves you I think"

"Speaking of Rose where is she, is she alright?" the Doctor asked panicking slightly.

"She's fine apart from her hand and shoulder" Ro said "And from the way you just reacted to that I'm guessing that you love her too" Ro said smiling.

"Right we're not getting into this"  
"Have you ever told her?" Romana asked ignoring the Doctor's last comment.  
"Romana" the Doctor said agitatedly.

"Well have you?"

"No I haven't" the Doctor said. "I couldn't"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well for starters it slightly more complicated than just telling her." The Doctor said "What if she just completely dismisses me and runs" the Doctor said.

"She wouldn't do that" Romana replied.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked. "Anyway that's not the point, from past experiences I can tell you it's not a good idea the last time I did that a world burned" the Doctor said.

"That was just bad timing and you didn't mean it anyway" Romana said.   
"What-" the Doctor asked.

"You love and have loved many people Doctor, but you've never been in love with someone" Romana said smiling. "If you don't tell her then you might regret it"

"You're right, but that time isn't now" the Doctor said smiling at her.

"Okay"

"Right now we've got that one out the way I would quite like to go and see Rose"

"Oh no you don't mister" Romana insisted "You need to stay and rest.

"Let me go to her" the Doctor said trying to get up out of bed.

"You can't you're injured"  
"So is she" the Doctor insisted getting up. "Look trust me I've had worse than this and anyway it'll be nicer in there than in here"

"Oh fine but just take it easy" Romana said knowing only too well that she wasn't going to win that one, and helped him out of bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor walked into Rose's room, he could see her lying there she was fast asleep. He could tell that although she was resting, something was still worrying her, him probably. He walked slowly over to the bed trying hard not to walk too nosily, and managed to sit on the end of the bed.

Rose obviously feeling the extra weight on the edge of the bed woke up. She sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes, until she saw the Doctor. Her face turned into the biggest smile and she pulled him into a gentle hug careful not to hurt his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked when they broke apart, getting the Doctor to lie back under the covers.

"Well considering I've just got shot not too bad" the Doctor said.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to move for a few days" Rose said. "Thought it'd be too painful."  
"I've had worse" the Doctor said and snuggled closer to Rose.

"Why did you come after me?" the Doctor asked seriously after a few minuets of silence.

"Because I don't want to lose you" Rose said truthfully.

"But you got hurt, you shouldn't of come" the Doctor said genuine concern coming from his eyes as he glanced at her bandaged hands.

"Do you think me getting hurt would of stopped me" Rose said. "If I hadn't of come you wouldn't be here right now would you"

"No you're right thank you" the Doctor said "I just don't like seeing you hurt that's all" the Doctor said.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that right. It'll take more than a window full of glass for me not to get to you" Rose replied

"Yeah I know" the Doctor said "And I'd do anything for you"

"Thank you" Rose said lying down herself and managed to stop the Doctor from getting up and leaving her.

"When I found you, after Hector had-" Rose said but couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"I know" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug again "Hurts like hell doesn't it to see someone you care for hurt" the Doctor said smiling.  
"Yeah" Rose said "I thought that maybe for once you were wrong and that was really a goodbye kiss" Rose said quietly a tear running down her cheek.

"No it wasn't Rose. I promise you it wasn't" the Doctor said wiping her cheek away.

"I missed you" Rose said

"Missed you too" the Doctor said their noses were almost touching now.

"Doctor I-" Rose said but was interrupted by the door swinging open and in stepping Jackie Tyler with a plateful of breakfast for them both.

"Good Morning" Jackie said happily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: There you go that should answer some of your questions, if you had any

Just so you know I would never kill off the Doctor, or Rose for that matter.

I'm still getting over Doomsday.

Anyways hope you enjoyed it and as always please review. It's nice to know what people think of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Doctor turned onto his side, and sat up. Rose had let him have her room; she said it was a lot more comfortable than lying in the Med bay for hours.

He looked towards the clock, 11:30, half an hour til midnight, half an hour until the New Year comes in.

Rose and the others, including Romana had gone to the pub. Like a lot of the other people in the village.

Rose had been reluctant to leave him, but he'd insisted that she go. It'd be good for her to spend time with her family, one thing that doesn't happen very often anymore. So she'd gone, and he hadn't gone he just didn't feel up to it.

It seemed like it had been forever since they'd been gone, even though it had only been a couple of hours ago. And they probably wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning.

The TARDIS seemed quiet, too quiet. He was used to there being at least one other person in here with him, at least for the past two years. And that person for the last two years had been Rose, since she'd joined him the TARDIS certainly hadn't been this quiet, even when she was asleep, you could still her breathing in her sleep.

Right that does it, he was going to the pub and joining them.

He got up grabbing some pills, he could, manage some so long as he had some of those. Pulled on some clothes and set off for the pub, leaving the TARDIS to bring in the New Year all by herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was sitting in the pub next to Meg. The Doctor was right it would be good to be with her family, and she enjoyed being with them but it didn't seem right to be without the Doctor anymore. In a way he'd become her family as well.

"Rose" she heard a voice say that shifted her out of her trance, she looked round and saw that Mo was asking her something.

"Yeah sorry what was that?" Rose asked looking up at the aunt.

"I said they were all on the karaoke, if you want to go back then you can do. Their all very tipsy and you're Mum seems slightly distracted" Mo said and Rose looked over to see her mother flirting with the bar man.

"But-" Rose protested but Mo interrupted her.

"Go on, you'll be happier where ever he is anyway, if someone asks I'll say that you're hand was hurting" Mo said smiling at her.

"Thank you" Rose said collecting her belongings and getting up.

"Rose" Mo said before she could go out the door.

"Yeah" Rose asked facing her aunt.

"Are you happy doing this, travelling with someone?" Mo asked.

"I've never been happier" Rose replied instantly without having to think.

"Good, we'll support you no matter what. I know Josh might of said something but well he might not of done- well you know what men are like" Mo said hugging her niece.

"Yeah don't I just" Rose replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor was walking along the path up towards the pub and fish shop. He wasn't walking very quickly, his chest didn't approve of it, even though he hated going slow, he was taking his time to get there.

He looked down at his watch; it had taken him almost half an hour to get here. Stupid pills never did work quickly enough- even for time lords. Still it was healing, that was the main thing, and because he was a time lord he'd be alright to walk around normally tomorrow- hopefully.

He could now see the pub and the door opened blasting out loud music. He saw a very familiar looking blonde come out of the pub and looked to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

He smiled to himself when he saw the her look up into the sky, looking at the stars. He also noticed that she was weaing the necklace that he'd given her; she really did love that thing. And it looked perfect round her neck, she'd treasure it forever and he knew that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She didn't notice him standing there in front of her at first. She'd been too busy looking up into the stars wondering which one they'd go to next. But the moment she saw him, standing there smiling at her, she didn't care where they went next, because she'd be with him and that was all that mattered.

"Hello" he said breaking the silence between them.

"Hello" she replied smiling at him. "Feeling better?"

"A little, I'll be alright tomorrow" the Doctor replied "I didn't like the TARDIS so quiet. "I like it when- well-" the Doctor stuttered "You know what I mean"

"I was just coming to see you" Rose said

"Oh"

"I don't like pubs much anyway. Especially when my Mum's trying to chat up the bar man" Rose said.

"Ah, well I think it was a good thing you escaped then" the Doctor said laughing slightly. They looked at each for a few moments, then they heard the shouts of the new year and realised that there was no where else they'd rather be than here in this moment. Okay Rose's family were in the pub, but she realised that this man, standing in front of her. Was the man she wanted to spend her new year with.

"It's gone midnight" Rose said looking down at her watch.

"Happy new year Rose" the Doctor said smiling at her again.

"Happy new year" Rose replied and the Doctor pulled her into a gentle hug. They pulled apart and saw a man coming out. The man was Harry, the owner of the fish and chip shop.

"Happy new year" he said as he passed them.

"And you" the Doctor replied.

"Oh what's you're name?" Harry asked.  
"My name it's- it's" the Doctor said looking down at Rose and then getting an idea. "Dr John Tyler and this is Rose" he said taking hold of Rose's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. He noticed Rose blush slightly when he said what his name was.

"Well I think we owe you a thank you. I don't know what was going on in that house but what ever it was; I know that you have both stopped it" Harry said and with that he left.

The Doctor looked at Rose and noticed her smiling at him.

"Dr John Tyler, that's a new one" Rose said after a few minuets.

"Yeah well I thought it was time for a change, got a bit tired of Smith" the Doctor said "Why don't you like it"

"I love it, New Year, new name, what else is new?" Rose asked.

"We'll know soon enough" the Doctor said "Walk?"

"Love to" Rose replied and they began to walk, still clutching each others hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose woke up early the next morning to find everyone still asleep, they'd all gotten in quite late the night before. And so they were all in bed as a result of it. And that included the Doctor.

She found him curled up in front of the fire in the TARDIS' library, he was holding a book written in a language that she couldn't understand. So she'd given up trying to read it.

She could see through his dressing gown that he was still wearing the bandage that Romana had put on him. He was obviously not wearing his pyjama top like he normally did.

She looked at him sleeping peacefully, on the sofa and smiled to herself, she'd never seen him so peaceful before. She'd never really seen him sleep before. She looked down at her own hand and smiled. He hadn't stopped apologising for hours the day before, and she'd reassured him that she didn't care. She covered him gently over with a blanket, and went to investigate some books.

She found one that took her interest, it was called stories from planets. She was skipping through it when she came across one that looked interesting. The Story was called Alexis and Robin.

The story went that Alexis- a human girl- some how managed to get onto a completely different planet. She had no idea how or why, but she did.

Alexis managed to live in poverty for a while, somewhere in a deep forest of bright orange trees. One day a man that lived on the planet came across her, at the time she was sick from lack of food and water. He nursed her back to health, and they grew close, so close in fact that they realised they were soul mates and in love. Even though they were different, they managed to live a life together.

Is that what the Doctor and her were? Were they soul mates? She knew that they were close but did that make them in love and soul mates.

The Doctor and she were different species, but they were the best of friends weren't they if not more. Maybe her mother was wrong and she wasn't in love with him, maybe they were just best friends. No her mother was right, they were in love with each other, but neither of them were acting on it.

That's what this story had made her realise that they weren't acting on it.

"You alright" she heard the Doctor ask but it didn't quite register until she realised he was standing beside her.

"What- oh yeah fine just thinking that's all" Rose replied quickly.  
"Oh what about?" the Doctor asked.

"This story I've found" Rose replied.  
"Ah Alexis and Robin" the Doctor said "I like this story"

"Yeah" Rose replied not meeting the Doctor's eyes. "Feeling better?"  
"Yeah considering I was shot, anyway like I said I'll be better today. That's the good thing about being time lords, we heal a lot quicker, course the TARDIS is helping out slightly" the Doctor said smiling cheekily at her, but that soon turned into a frown when he saw the look on Rose's face.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem distant" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine really" Rose said "Cup of tea?" she asked and before he could say anything left the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor walked through to the kitchen, to see Rose fluttering over the cups of tea. He could tell that something was bothering her, just by taking one look at her.

He walked over to her stilling her little hands inside his large ones and turned her round to face him. His large brown eyes full of concern and worry that worry and concern could easily be read on his face, if you knew him well enough that is.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing everything's fine really" Rose replied smiling at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Rose-" the Doctor started but Rose interrupted him.

"Do you believe in soul mates Doctor" Rose asked.

"I think I do" the Doctor replied.

"Even if their completely different species"

"Rose it's just a story you know it's not real you know" the Doctor said realising that this was about the story.

"Yeah but it's more than just a story isn't it" Rose said "To us it's real. We're falling for each other but we're both too afraid to act on it. Doctor I-" Rose said but the Doctor interrupted her.  
"Don't say it Rose neither-" the Doctor said

"Yeah I know you told me, neither of us are ready for it" Rose said "But I don't know how long we can do that without one of us falling to pieces" Rose said "I don't know how much longer I can take with out falling to pieces" she said and handed him her tea before going out of the room.

"Rose what-" Ro asked as Rose walked passed her, she looked over towards the Doctor and saw the way he was looking.

"I'd better go and see if she's alright" the Doctor said and was about to walk past her but she stopped her.

"No I'll talk to her" Romana said

"But-" the Doctor protested

"Just let me talk to her" Ro said.

"Okay fine" the Doctor replied "Romana don't let her leave"

"I won't I promise"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Romana searched for Rose for a good hour before she found her. She was sitting inside a room, a fire was blazing, and Rose was lying down on the floor in front of it.

Romana entered the room, and sat down beside her. She could feel the heat of the fire touching her skin.

"Ro I-" Rose started but Ro stopped her.

"I know" Romana said "I know"

"What do I do?" Rose asked.

"Well for starters you need to work out how you feel, then you need to go and see him"  
"Oh god is he alright" Rose asked "Have I upset him?"

"I think he's more terrified of you leaving him upset" Ro replied remembering what the Doctor had said to her.

"I couldn't leave him" Rose replied "Not now"

"Then I think you already know how you feel" Romana said

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rose asked.

"He does, it's just he can't say it" Ro replied "He will but give him time"

"I almost lost him a couple of weeks ago and it felt like my heart was split in two"

"Yeah know the feeling" Ro said.

"What if I lose him, we lead a dangerous life. What if it killed him off and I never saw him again"

"You have to enjoy the time that you have left with him" Romana replied. "Trust me I thought I'd lost him and my family forever and I regretted not being with them longer"

"Is that why you came to earth?" Rose asked "Because you were mourning everyone because you'd thought you'd lost the-" Rose said but broke off.

"Yes, well sort of- My TARDIS it died and I landed here. I had to find a job so I got one with Hector. I didn't figure out what was happening until it was too late"

"What you going to do now?"

"I'm going to live in that little hut" Romana said "I don't want to travel any more"

"Okay" Rose said looking down at the floor. "When do I?"

"You don't need to he already knows" Romana said "Actions speak louder than word, remember that Rose"

"Okay" Rose replied trying to work out what it meant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Rose walked back, she was thinking about what it meant. And when she saw the Doctor who had returned to the library and had once again fallen asleep, but she could tell this time that he was worried about something. She knew exactly what he was worried about. She saw that he was clutching something in his hand, not very tightly and when Rose saw what he was holding her heart stopped for a second. He was holding the picture of them in Paris when they went for a holiday there. They had decided after the trip to the parallel universe where Mickey had stayed behind, well the Doctor had anyway that Rose especially needed a break, and so had taken her to Paris. They were on top of the Eiffel tower at sun set and a French woman had offered to take their photo, that had really helped Rose to come to grips with the fact that she was never going to see Mickey again. But at the same time, it was then that they started to get a lot closer.

"Actions speak louder than words, remember that Rose" Romana's words went through her head. And in that moment when she saw that, she knew exactly how he felt about her and that he knew exactly how she felt about him. She realised that Romana was right, that actions did speak louder than words and she had been so blind not to notice it before. All the hugs and hand holding. The falling asleep on the sofa together, after watching the Lord of the rings trilogy. They weren't just friendly gestures they were actions that two people did when they were in love.

She covered him over with a blanket and she was about to go and investigate another book when she felt someone take hold of her wrist.

"Come here" the Doctor said smiling softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Rose said "I didn't want to frighten you"

"I just don't want to lose you" the Doctor said.

"Yeah well you're not going to. You're stuck with me" Rose replied.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" the Doctor said lying back against the sofa and pulled Rose next to him and they fell asleep in front of the blazing fire, whilst everyone else was starting to wake up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Okay sorry I haven't up dated in so long, but I've been to Scotland visiting my Dad and so I haven't had a lot of time to write.

This was going to have another part to it but it was getting very long so I've cut it in half.

Felt like writing a chapter with quite a bit of romance in it.

Hope you have enjoyed it.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Rose, you coming to get Hector?" the Doctor asked poking his head round the door way of Rose's bedroom.

"Yep coming" Rose replied hurrying out of her room, the Doctor had insisted that they leave as soon as possible. Rose had the feeling he had an surprise for her.

"So where are we taking him?" Rose asked when they managed to get out side of the TARDIS.

"I don't know" the Doctor replied "I haven't thought of that bit yet" the Doctor replied "Somewhere safe"

"Good" Rose replied smiling at him.

As they approached the cellar they noticed something had changed about the door. It was fresh and new, and bright. Unlike the old, dark and old hall way it had been last time they were here.  
"Doctor what about the women what happened to them?" Rose asked as he undid the locks.

"They've been returned to the time lines they were meant to have, that's what the pearl of souls would of done, if he'd of succeeded, it would of altered the earths time line. It would of made an paradox so big that it would of killed us all, and this time it wouldn't of been able to be fixed. That's another reason it had to be destroyed" the Doctor said darkly.

"Oh" Rose replied.

"Hector wouldn't though before you ask. He can't, the pearl can't do that for the user" the Doctor said "He'd be stuck here for the rest of his life if we weren't taking him somewhere else" the Doctor replied.

"You didn't tell me about the paradox" Rose said quietly.

"I didn't want to scare you" the Doctor replied honestly "I thought it might be too much for you along with Meg possibly dying"

"It's okay" Rose said "I think you're right I wouldn't of managed it" she said as the Doctor opened the door and stepped in.

"Rose don't come in here" the Doctor said standing in front of the door way, so she wasn't able to pass through.  
"Why not?" Rose asked knowing something was wrong.

"I don't think Hector will be coming with us after all" the Doctor said   
"How come?" Rose asked.

"He's dead" the Doctor replied darkly "He shot himself" oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was standing on the cliff, the wind blowing through her hair as she watched the sea below her.

The Doctor was with Romana at Hector's funeral at a near by church. The Doctor had somehow managed to convince the vicar to do it this afternoon. Rose hadn't wanted to join him, not after all that had happened, she didn't feel comfortable with it, and so the Doctor had just gone on his own with Romana. She had wanted to be there, even if he had caused her so much pain.

She could see her family talking outside the TARDIS, probably saying good bye. The Doctor wanted to get off as soon as possible. This week she'd realised just how much she cared for them, and she realised how much they cared for her.

She hoped that by travelling with the Doctor, she wasn't hurting them too much. That's what she was afraid of, hurting them.

She was listening to her CD player as she walked back along to the house she didn't quite know how long she'd been gone, this track always made her feel time less. They had gone to a concert on a planet, and Rose had liked the music so much she'd gotten the CD. She didn't quite know why but it did. And it always took her fears away of leaving her family behind whilst she flew through the stars.

_Sometimes it's alright to be afraid,_

_Afraid for the people that you love, _

_Afraid for yourself._

_But even though you may be afraid, _

_You cannot lie _

_You have to do what's best for you._

_And just be happy _

_Family stand aside _

_They'll always be there_

_even when you've closed you're eyes._

_They'll never ever forget you. _

_So long as you're happy, _

_They'll support you. _

_And be with you _

_Til the end of time. _

_Sometimes you need to breakaway, _

_You need to fly away from reality._

_But's that's okay _

_Because you're happy. _

As the song finished, she realised for the first time just why her mother always nagged her to happy. Because she knew what it was like not to be, that's all they wanted.

They wanted her to be happy and safe, and that's what she was. Well okay safe wasn't always the case when you had massive creatures after you.

But she was always happy.

And she always would be, and that's when she realised why she liked this song so much.

Because it told her to do what she knew made her happy, and not be afraid to do it.

And so long as she was doing that she had nothing to be afraid of.

She felt a light weight on her shoulder and realised that the Doctor was standing behind her.

"How did it go?" Rose asked.  
"Fine" the Doctor replied/

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you" Rose said not looking him in the eye.

"You weren't comfortable with it all. You don't need to apologise" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks" Rose said quietly back to him.

"What you listening too?" the Doctor asked noticing the headphones in her ear.

"That band we went to on that planet" Rose replied.  
"Ah the one where you simply had to have the CD of and we waited for a good 40 minuets to get"

"Yep that's the one" Rose said.

"What were they called again?" the Doctor asked taking hold of her hand and walking along to the TARDIS.

"Reality" Rose replied "Meg would love em"

"You think?" he asked getting an idea.

"Yeah" Rose replied and he gave her a grin that she knew instantly meant he had an idea up his sleeve.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right then onwards upwards nice to meet you all, see you in a minuet Rose" the Doctor said winking at Rose, before walking into the TARDIS.

"Do you want to come with us?" Rose asked as Jackie said goodbye to the other two.

"You want me to come with you?" Meg said smiling at her cousin.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room for you. And you'd get to see the stars" Rose said.

"I can't" Meg said "I belong here, with my parents, in this little place by the sea. But you, you Rose" Meg said taking a deep breath. "You belong in that blue box, with the man you love, flying through the stars" Meg said.

"Okay" Rose said slightly disappointed at her cousin's answer.

"Be careful won't you" Meg said pulling Rose into a hug.

"I will be I promise" Rose said as Jackie walked back into the TARDIS. "Look I'd better go"

"Yeah course, I'll see you soon yeah?" Meg said

"Course you will" Rose replied and gave her family one last hug before walking into the TARDIS ready for new adventures.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah" Rose replied and smiled at him over the console.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose closed the door of the TARDIS after saying good bye to her mother, once again.

The Doctor was setting the co-ordinates for another destination.

"Just the two of us then" Rose said.

"Yep back to normal" the Doctor said. "Where do you want to go?"

"You know I really don't know" Rose said "Somewhere- peaceful and not somewhere that we're gonna get chased by an green eyed monster"   
"I know just the place" the Doctor said setting the co-ordinates for somewhere. He looked up and looked at Rose for a minuet before saying

"Go on then go get changed" the Doctor said "Can't go where we're going in jeans and a t-shirt"

"What about you, are you changing?" Rose asked.

"You'll see" the Doctor replied "Go on the out fits on you're bed" and with one last look at each other, she went off to get changed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose came through to the console room, wearing a plain red satin dress. Her hair done up into a lose bun meaning strands of hair fell lose around her face. The Doctor was sitting on the console room chair, and Rose was surprised to see that he was wearing a black suit.

"Hello" she said after a few minuets making her presence known to him.

"You look beautiful" the Doctor said standing up from the chair.

"Thanks, I think I like you're look as well" Rose replied. "So where are we?"

"We Rose Tyler are going out for dinner" the Doctor said taking her hand. "Come on"  
"What like a date?" Rose asked.

"Well I haven't actually ever taken you out for dinner before" the Doctor replied.

"Thought it was about time I did that"

"Isn't it a bit domestic for you?" Rose asked.

"I think if I can manage a week of you're mother I'm sure I can manage a date with Rose Tyler"

"Good" Rose replied smiling at him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were standing on a beach, the TARDIS was parked about fifteen minuets away from where they standing. The sun was setting and creatures of the sky were flying above their heads. They had enjoyed an candle lit dinner with each other, and had talked all the way through it about past adventures, just enjoying being in each others company.

"So how long you gonna stay with me?" the Doctor asked breaking the silence between them.

"Forever" Rose replied smiling at him and took his hand.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked after a minuet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay here, in a hotel for the night?" the Doctor asked he was obviously slightly nervous. "I mean if you don't want to then it's fine, I just though-"

"Ssh" Rose replied "I'd like that"

"Me too" the Doctor said and began to lead her to a hotel for a night that they where they could really tell each other how they felt.

A night where they could confirm that their actions would speak louder than actions.

A night that would change their lives forever.

In more than one way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Of course that was all in the past now. All that travelling with the Doctor through time and space, it was gone now.

There was no way back and for the first time Rose Tyler really appreciated why the Doctor was so happy when they visited 1940's London. Why he was so happy when he saved everyone. He saved the world but in doing so he paid a price. In 1940's London he hadn't but that virtually never happened did it. And this time the price her had to pay was…..

The loss of Rose Tyler.

But like the Doctor had said, nothing was impossible, and with that in mind she knew that maybe, just maybe there was a way back to him.

Even if there was no way back to him, she'd still have a part of him, and that made her happier than ever, but at the same time so unhappy. She hadn't told him that on that night, they'd conceived a child. She was so afraid that she'd hurt him more, so she'd lied and said her Mum was the one pregnant. And because of that she had to move on with her life, without the Doctor.

Or so she thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

She was sitting in front of the fire, the wind was howling and every few minuets there would be a crash of thunder.

She sat back with the newspaper, which she'd bought earlier and saw the name of someone she knew would be breaking someone's hearts. Even though she knew that she wasn't dead and that name was.

_Rose Tyler age 20. _

It was the list of the dead, from the battle of Canary Wharf.

As if on cue she heard the familiar sound of engines, outside her little hut, and a few minuets later there was a knock at her door.

As she opened the door, she saw what she had predicted, a broken man in front of her.

"I didn't tell her, I didn't have enough time" he said his voice horse with grief and pain, which she could only imagine as unbearable.

He didn't have to say anything else for her to know what to do. And that was pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into his ear as he tried to force back the tears she knew were there. "At least you tried"

"Do you think she knew?"

"Yes" Ro said "Oh she knew alright, couldn't not know"

"Look I'd better go; you know planets to save people to-" the Doctor said trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Oh no you don't you're going to stay here and we are going to talk" Romana said.  
"Ro I appreciate all this but-" the Doctor protested.

"But nothing, I know you enough to know that you keep these things bottled up and that's not good. If it hadn't been for her you would still be a wreck, and you always would be. I'm not going to let that happen again" Romana insisted

"Thank you" the Doctor replied after a minuet realising that she was right.

"Now how do you like the idea of getting her back?" Romana asked.

"Impossible" the Doctor said.  
"Nothings impossible" Romana said smiling at the Doctor and began to explain her plan.

To get Rose Tyler back.

The End. x ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay ended on a bit of a cliff hanger.

This is the last chapter of the Pearl of Souls.

This chapter goes onto slightly after doomsday.

I will be doing a sequel to this, I'm not sure what it will be called yet, so keep you're eyes open.

Hope you enjoyed reading this; I certainly have enjoyed writing it.

Thank you to everyone that has read and followed this and thank you for all the lovely reviews I have been getting.


End file.
